Straw Hat Question Corner
by the-pyro-princess13
Summary: When boredom shows up, insanity comes over and asks to play. The Straw Hats are now broke and the only option left is a question and answer column in the Grand Line Times. The newspaper never got more fun to read. Please review with your questions.
1. We're Broke

I _should _be focusing on Swords and The 60 Deadly Sins Drabble but….I am BORED!

So just like the rest of the One Piece FanFiction world, I shall start my own ask the straw hats. So here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm only typing this because I don't own One Piece copyright

* * *

Nami glared at the mess of yellow and white on the deck.

"Marco!" Luffy walked around the filled deck with his eyes closed.

"Polo!" Usopp and Chopper popped up from underneath random spots, kernels and small piece of popcorn stuck in their hair. Luffy grinned and ran toward them. The mast quickly got in the way. Nami soon had enough and she walked over to the smiling duo and her idiot of a captain.

"Where the hell is all my money?" She screamed at the three. Luffy looked around at the mass of popcorn that filled the deck.

"Well, um…" He pulled a couple of berries out of his back pocket and handed them over to Nami. "We spent the rest on popcorn." Luffy replied hesitantly.

Five Minutes and Three Beaten Teens Later…..

A crew meeting was immediately called.

"Oi, what's the meeting for?" Zoro asked as he leaned against the aquarium.

"The idiots decided to spend almost all of our money on popcorn." Nami said, her gaze a death glare on her earlier victims.

"What's left, Navigator-san?" Robin asked. The orange-haired girl pulled out a few crumpled bills and set them on the table.

"Just a little under 500 berries." Nami replied sadly. Sanji glared at Luffy.

"How dare you make my Nami-swan sad?" Luffy received a kick in thanks from the older blonde.

"What do we do now, girlie?" Franky asked Nami.

"I don't know. We need money and fast." A solution came soon.

"I bet we could get a lot with these two." Sanji dropped a tied up Luffy and Zoro at Nami's feet.

"That is a good idea." She mumbled. Luffy pouted and Zoro glared at Nami. A loud caw came from outside. Nami sighed and walked out to the newspaper bird, tentatively handing over a couple berries.

"I just think I found a solution to our problems." Nami laid the paper on the kitchen table.

_Question and Answer Columnists Needed_

_5 berries per column_

_Please call 354-789-1240 for more information._

One Call on the Den Den Mushi Later….

"So basically the first column is on who we are and people just ask us questions afterward." Nami explained after the call.

"Nami, do we have to?" Luffy whined.

"Yes!" The navigator snapped quickly. "Because you spent all our money on stupid popcorn!" The rubber boy kept shut as Robin pulled out a pad of paper and began to write everyone's descriptions.

_Monkey D. Luffy – Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates _

_Roronoa Zoro – First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates_

_Nami – Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates_

_Usopp – Marksman of the Straw Hat Pirates_

_Sanji – Chef/Eternal Knight of Love of the Straw Hat Pirates_

_Tony Tony Chopper – Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates_

_Nico Robin – Archeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates_

_Franky – Shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates_

_Brook – Musician of the Straw Hat Pirates_

Usopp blinked at the column in the paper.

"It looks kinda boring, don't ya think?" He stated.

"Whatever." Nami said in a bored tone as she worked on another map. "So long as it works." Zoro looked at the paper with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell? Sanji, what kinda crap goes on in your mind?" The young cook glared at Zoro.

"You're just jealous." The swordsman rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because I'm not the 'Eternal Knight of Love'."

* * *

Now the Straw Hats are waiting for your questions! So go on, ask the straw hats anything. And I mean anything. They will answer any questions asked of them. I will reply to the questions as soon as I can. So get on with it! The Straw Hats are waiting for all your questions...unwillingly though. But no one questions a pissed Nami so there.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	2. Question 1: Sewing

**I don't own One Piece**

**Question from Kiarra-Chan:**

**Who sews up all the clothes after the battle?**

* * *

Nami says:

Robin and I do actually. But after awhile it gets annoying. I mean fighting all those Marines and other pirates, their clothes are practically ruined. That's why Luffy gets so many clothes. But with our lack of money, that is now impossible. 5 berries, my god! There's gonna need to be a lot more questions so you better start asking them!

* * *

As you can tell the depending on the questions the chapters will be short or long. So ask the Straw Hats any questions or no updates, the story won't be going anywhere!

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	3. Question 2: Math

**This is **_**Fan**_**Fiction****, so why the disclaimers?**

**Question from Zamaya:**

**What's 4+2?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Yosh! My first question. Okay, let's see what it is? Huh, what is this? ….math? Why'd I get a math question? Give me a moment, ne?

…

…

…

I got it now! 12! Yeah, 4+2=12. Okay, another question! Now!

…now!

…why are their no more questions? Nami's gonna hit me again if you don't ask questions!

* * *

A little too many periods for my liking but gets the job done. In a way. Oh and you can't disagree Luffy rocks at math!

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	4. Question 3: Nakama or Meat

**Question from –Arashi-Storm-Guardian-:**

**Luffy, **

**Which matters most, a never-ending supply of meat or your precious nakama?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Yeah! Another question. Meat that never ends or my crew? That's easy. My crew! My friends are worth more to me than any amount of meat I could eat in a lifetime. Besides, Sanji's gotta be there to cook the meat so what would it matter? Why would I even trade my nakama for meat?

* * *

Luffy has spoken and so it shall be decreed, he cares more about his nakama.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	5. Question 4: Sleeping

**Question from Yumi Kaja:**

**How many hours can Zoro sleep?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Too many. Whenever I wanna play, he's napping.

Nami says:

I don't care so long as he doesn't disturb my map-drawing.

Usopp says:

I, the Great Captain Usopp saw him sleep for sixteen hours straight. True story too.

Sanji says:

My answer is the same as Nami-swan's~! That shitty marimo better sleep as long as he can so he won't upset my precious angels~!

Chopper says:

Zoro sleeps the right amount of hours for all the training and fighting he does. With naps included, he sleeps about sixteen and a half hours per day.

Franky says:

Swords-bro sleeps way too much if you ask me. Everytime I see him, he's either traning or asleep. Dude might have some problems….

Brook says:

Yohohoho! I saw him sleep tweleve hours straight today with my own eyes. But I do not have eyes, I am a skeleton. Skull joke!

* * *

Zoro was unavailable to answer being he was currently sleeping and our intern was too scared to wake him up.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	6. Questions: Luffy, Girls, Help, Arms

**Per request there will be more than one question.**

**Questions from PhoenixofProcella:**

**Nami, **

**how much do you like Luffy?**

**Sanji,**

**what would you do if Luffy was a girl?**

**Zoro,**

**what would become of you if that was **_**really**_** you in Impel Down and you helped Luffy fight at Marineford?**

**Robin,**

**what do you think would happen if your real arms were frozen mid-pose?**

* * *

Nami says:

…huh? Well, I guess I like him a lot. He is an idiot but he did help me a lot in the past. And besides Luffy is my captain after all. I wouldn't have rejoined if I didn't like him. That's all you're getting out of me for now ^-~

Sanji says:

If that rubbery idiot was….a girl? A sweet maiden destined to be blessed upon with my undying love? It would be hard but after awhile I would get used to it and treat hi- her like the other lovely ladies of the crew. But he better act like a girl or- no! I could never harm a woman. I would just have to deal with it.

Zoro says:

As first mate and a member of the crew, I would do everything in my power to help my captain reach his goal of saving his older brother. I am in debt to Luffy and it is my job to protect him and the others. In the end, I would probably be the severely injured one and Ace would be alive. But it's all done and over so right now that doesn't matter.

Robin says:

Hmm, a wonderful question. If my arms were frozen mid-pose during a battle, I would most likely try my best to cross them. But if I could not, then I would see a retreat for me being the best solution. Afterward, I'd try to devise a plan to get my arms unfrozen. If all plans fail, Franky could just build me some robotic arms and Chopper could amputate mine off easy.

* * *

Robin's calm but morbid attitude kinda got to me.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	7. Question 9 and 10: Zolu and Octopi

**Questions from A person who knows:**

**What does the crew think about Zolu? **

**Does Luffy still have the octopus in his pants from the Skypeia/G-8 arc? If not, what happened to it?**

* * *

Nami says:

What the hell is Zolu?

…

…

…

Oh my god! Where's my camera?

Usopp says:

Luffy and Zoro together? I-I'm fine with it.

Sanji:

How disgusting!

Chopper says:

So long as they're careful and take precautions, I'll be fine with it.

Franky says:

No comment.

Brook says:

Maybe I could play some music during their time together.

Luffy _and _Zoro were gone while this question was being asked. The crew plans to confront them on this later on.

Luffy says:

Nami made me get rid of it. It kept on squirting ink on everyone and ruining our clothes. Sanji didn't want it either. He said it wasn't fit to be served because I kept it in my pants. The Pandaman has my octopus now. But I get to see him every once in a while so that's good.

* * *

On the first question, it is a proven fact that Usopp is a yaoi boy and Nami uses the pictures for blackmail and sells them to Usopp.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13

i am eternally grateful; to A person who know!

i loved the questions!

also thanks to Kiarra-Chan, Zamaya, -Arashi-Storm-Guardian-, and Yumi Kaja.

keep up the awesome questions!


	8. Question 11: Pandaman

**Question from Kiarra-Chan:**

**How would you react if Luffy let Pandaman join the crew?**

* * *

Zoro says:

I am perfectly fine with any decision my captain makes.

Nami says:

So long as this Pandaman pays to get in, I'm fine.

…..what? We need all the money we can get nowadays!

Usopp says:

Panda…man? I actually think I've seen one around. I'd be a little creeped out but fine.

Sanji says:

What the hell is a 'Pandaman'?

Chopper says:

Hmm, a pandaman? That is so cool! Yeah, I would be happy if Luffy let a Pandaman join the crew.

Robin says:

I would be pleased to have another crew member. I wonder what stories Pandaman could tell us.

Franky says:

A Panda-bro might be a little too weird for me.

Brook says:

Another crew member? So, Luffy has finally reached his goal of ten crew members? How wonderful!

* * *

Pandaman is still waiting for his invitation to the Straw Hat crew.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	9. Question 12 and 13: Bazookas and Shiki

**CONTAINS ONE PIECE MOVE 10 SPOILERS!**

**Questions from PhoenixofProcella: **

**What would happen if Franky's right hand was a Bazooka/Rocket Launcher?**

**Luffy, **

**what happened to Shiki after you beat him in Movie 10, did he die?**

* * *

Nami says:

Absolutely not! We already have to deal with making sure Usopp doesn't blow anything up. Franky will just have to deal without it. Sure, something like that would help during a battle but the risk back on the ship is too great. Nope, his hand will stay the same.

Luffy says:

Nu-uh, I sent him to Gramps. Heard Shiki really didn't like the Impel Down prison so I thought he should feel nice there. After all he did kidnap my navigator. So I felt Shiki should be able to relax at the place he hates most.

* * *

I need more questions everyone!

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	10. Question 14: Do You Wear Undies?

**Question from Zamaya:**

**Does Luffy wear underwear?**

* * *

Zoro says:

I'm not checking but I hope so.

Sanji says:

How the hell would I know?

Usopp says:

I think so…...though I doubt he does

Franky says:

He can borrow some of my SUPER speedos if he doesn't.

Brook says:

He does not.

* * *

Pleas send in your money for our Get Luffy Some Undies fundraiser.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	11. Question 15: Saving a Crew

**Question from darkness34:**

**Luffy,**

**who would you save if they were in trouble, your crew or Ace's?**

* * *

Luffy says:

I'd save both of them. The question wasn't really that hard. You never said I had to pick between them. Although Robin had to show me that after two hours of staring at your question. But even if I had to choose, I'd still try to save both of them no matter what happens.

* * *

Luffy's answers never seem straight forward to me.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	12. Question 16: Devil Fruits

**Question from Aeroxx1337:**

**If you could eat any Devil Fruit(beside the one you've already eaten, if you have), what would it be?**

* * *

Luffy says:

The Gura Gura no Mi! It'd be so cool to make earthquakes like Ace's captain did.

Zoro says:

I wouldn't eat a Devil Fruit. But I would give Sanji the Gero Gero no Mi. That fruit would make my job of annoying the blonde idiot all the more fun.

Nami says:

That's too easy. I would definitely eat the Suke Suke no Mi. Being invisible would make stealing a bit more easily.

Usopp says:

Mera Mera no Mi. Ace's Fire Fist is so powerful and cool. And Devil Fruit powers would make me, Captain Usopp, more awesome than imaginable.

Sanji says:

Even though that weird Okama has it, the Horu Horu no Mi. I could finally have my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan~! Just a slight touch with a love hormone and my life is complete!

Chopper says:

I'd have to pick Luffy's Devil Fruit, the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I always wonder what being made of rubber would be like. I bet it's so neat!

Robin says:

Doku Doku no Mi. The ability to produce venom would give me more ways to kill our enemies. Short and quick deaths or long and unbearable. The choices are never-ending.

Franky says:

Although he is technically a CP9 and my enemy, Jyabura's Inu Inu no Mi: Wolf Model was pretty SUPER.

Brook says:

Hmm, maybe the Bomu Bomu no Mi. Or the Doa Doa no Mi. I have it! The Goe Goe no Mi. My laughs could be deadly with that one.

* * *

Unfortunately, all of these Devil Fruits have yet to be found by the crew.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	13. Question 17: The Heavens Above

**Question from –Arashi-Storm-Guardian-:**

**Brook,**

**how long can you live before you depart for the heavens above? **

…**just curious.**

* * *

Brook says:

I have no idea. I guess I'll just live until I drown in the deep ocean depths my crewmates and I travel everyday. But I will live just long enough to see everyone fulfill their dreams and then after Laboon is gone, I will finally go up above to be with the others.

* * *

Brook and the others will live forever! They're the real-life anime Peter Pan and the Lost Boys…and Girls.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	14. Question 18: Without the Straw Hat Boy

**Question from cb O chan:**

**If you never met Luffy, where do you think you would be right now?**

* * *

Zoro says:

I'd be dead. Back when Luffy found me, I had a choice between life and death. If I had never met Luffy then I would have been executed before I knew it. My dreams would have been gone in an instant by a man who used his rank as superiority. My promise and life would be forever gone in one swipe of an axe.

Nami says:

I would still be drawing maps and charts for Arlong. Before Luffy, I was just working for a fishman and stealing for my village. If Luffy's annoying words never hit my ears then I'd be back where I started after I came back home. Some of the villagers would be dead from trying to fight for my freedom. My dreams were crushed under Arlong's foot. Because of Luffy, I got my dreams and happiness back. Not to mention my money.

Usopp says:

Probably dead like Zoro. Even if Luffy had never come, I'd still try to save Kaya no matter what. That damn Kuro would've killed me on the spot too if it weren't for Luffy coming before hand. That would be the day I've would died the bravest coward alive. I don't plan on dying until I become the bravest warrior now.

Sanji says:

Without a home and job, maybe even my life is I'm that unlucky. Don Kreig would've just blown through and taken the Baratie. I know trying to fight him would be tough. Without Luffy, who knows where I'd be now. On the streets. Cooking in someone else's kitchen. My dreams wouldn't be crushed though. Luffy or not, I'll search for the All Blue

Chopper says:

Probably serving Wapol. He was coming back to get our home. As much as I'd like not to admit, Wapol could beat me even if I used a Rumble Ball. Because of Luffy, Doctorine and the others are alright and Wapol isn't coming back.

Robin says:

Most likely helping Crocodile with his job of ruling Alabasta. That or I'd be dead from the poison in my system. Luffy saved Alabasta and my life. If I never met him, it's plausible both would be gone.

Franky says:

Building more ships, dismantling others, and staying a criminal. It doesn't seem to me like much would change if I never met Straw Hat. But in the end, I guess it would.

Brook says:

Alone. Luffy and his crew were the first real people I had seen since fifty years. Without them, I would be back to rolling around the deck, jumping around, leaning against walls at 45 degree angles, and singing alone.

* * *

A lot longer than most answers.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	15. Question 19: The Other Eye

**Question from Zamaya:**

**What does Sanji's other eye look like?**

* * *

After much persuasion from the female members of the Straw Hat crew, Sanji finaly lifted his bangs.

Nami says:

It looks…normal. In a way. The eyes look exactly the same. Same color, shape, and size. But the eyebrow…I can't even talk about it.

Robin says:

Because Navigator-san seems to be loyal to Cook-san's secret, I shall also.

Sanji went into a fit of what most call 'Mellorine' mode during the interview.

Zoro says:

Oh come on. You all wanna know about the idiot-cook's eye. The eyebrow is curled at both ends. One curls up and the other down.

* * *

Somebody's secret is out…

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	16. Question 20: Vegans

**Question from Kiarra-Chan:**

**Sanji,**

**how would you cook for a vegan?**

**(No offense to anyone of this lifestyle)**

* * *

Sanji says:

Ahh, how nice it would be. No loud, incessant yells for meat. For someone of the non-meat eating lifestyle, I would mostly likely cook one of my special Spicy Seafoo- Wait, that has meat in it. Okay, let's see…I could cook a Summer Vegetable Ratatouille with a soy milk fruit smoothie. That or a Tofu Stir Fry with mikan juice. I shall make you whatever you want though, Kiarra-Chwan~!

* * *

Sanji is currently making more meat for his captain, Luffy.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	17. Question 21: Where Are You?

**Question from Amethyst Turtle:**

**I think I already know the answer, but Robin, why are you nearly always mysteriously absent in many OC fics even if they're supposedly post-Arabasta?**

* * *

Robin says:

Well there are actually two main answers to your through question. The first is that our newest crewmate has not taken any interest in me and has seen me as unpleasant in many ways. So I am usually below deck in a Seastone chair. The second is that I am hiding and plotting my revenge against future crewmates. It's very fun actually. Hopefully though, I won't have to deal with any new crewmates. Finding new places to hide the bodies is tiring.

* * *

My main reason why I think Zoro's training room smells so much.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	18. Question 22 and 23: Brains and Asura

**Questions from lightiningblade49:**

**Luffy, **

**will you ever grow a brain outside fighting?**

**Zoro,**

**what is it like wielding nine swords instead three?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Huh? What do you mean? I have a brain. But are you saying it like Nami does all the time? If so, who knows? I'm perfectly fine as is now. But I'll try to after I get One Piece, ne?

Zoro says:

There's really no difference. It's a lot calmer though since it takes more concentration. I feel all nine swords and my extra arms and heads but it's got a natural feeling to it. And when I wield nine swords, it feels like I have all my life.

* * *

So far the Straw Hats have accumulated 115 berries. Basically, they're still broke.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	19. Question 24: Not Enough Girls

**Question from –Arashi-Storm-Guardian-:**

**Nami and Robin,**

**Both of you are the only women on the ship. Does the lack of the female population bother you sometimes? Or will it be better if the 10****th**** crew member happens to be a girl/woman?**

* * *

Nami says:

HELL yeah! Robin and I have to deal with all the idiotic testorone all day long. I swear if it gets any worse, I'm ordering Chopper to give them a sex change operation.

…

…

I think I went a bit overboard but whatever. I needed to vent and that's not gonna happen on my new map. But it will be a great relief if the new crew member is a girl. Another woman Robin and I can hang out with. She could be like our little sister.

Robin says:

Unlike Nami-san, I am quite alright with all the actions the men do. It's quite amusing and a very nice change to the stoic and menacing attitude I had to deal with when I was with Crocidile. I really have no preference on if the new crew member is a male or female. So long as they are accepted by the others, I am fine. Seeing a sex change throughout the crew would be quite funny though.

* * *

For a picture of the future(it didn't really go as planned) sex change click this link:

http: / / weirdalchemist. deviantart . com / art / OP - Gender - Bender - 78284133? offset= 40

Just remove the spaces.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	20. Question 25: Chopper's Hurt and Hugs

**Question from our Austrian-bound Peneia1991:**

**I have no question to Zoro, but I want him to do something.**

**Please hug Nami! *_***

**Yes Nami, you have to…you need money ^^**

**Now a question to the whole crew: What will you do, if Chopper will get hurt badly in a fight? Who will treat him?**

Luffy says:

Chopper…..hurt? We gotta go get a doctor!

Zoro says:

He probably won't want me to do it. I never listen to the warnings he tells me half the time after he fixes me up anyway.

Nami says:

You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell does everyone get injured?

Usopp says:

I, the AWESOME Captain Usopp, shall treat my loyal right-han-…um, I mean hoofed reindeer with the utmist care and first-rate supplies.

Sanji says:

Seeing as how Usopp would most likely faint at the first sight of blood, I'll help him.

Chopper says:

Wha? I'm hurt!

…

Some one call a doctor! Emergency! I'm hurt! I'm hurt!

…

wait. No I'm not.

Robin says:

It should be easy to treat Doctor-san. If he is conscious, he could tell us what to do. But if not, it could be quite hard.

Franky says:

Maybe I could give the reindeer-gorilla some mechanical arms after that. He could be SUPER like me!

Brook says:

Just giving him some milk should heal the doctor.

* * *

And now for the hug. *Remaining crew members and Pyro watch Nami and Zoro while eating popcorn*

Pyro: Just do it!

Nami and Zoro: Hell no!

Sanji: Yes, Pyro-chan. Listen to Nami-swan. She should be hugging me~!

Pyro: *rolls eyes and throws popcorn at Sanji*

Franky: Go on, girlie! We need all the money we can get.

Nami: And how much is that?

Usopp: How much is it?

*Everyone turns to Pyro*

Pyro: Um...10,000...?

Nami: *eyes turn to berri signs* 10,000 berries. Come here, Zoro!

Zoro: What the hell? No, no, no, n- *Nami quickly glomps Zoro*

*Everyone's jaw go agape*

Sanji: Nami-san...you can let go of him now. *Nami still doesn't let go*

Pyro: Nami, let my man go!

*Nami lets go and everyone excpet Zoro stares at Pyro*

Luffy: What'd you say?

*Pyro blushes quickly and runs off*

Pyro: I shall tell you nothing!

* * *

Let's just hope Chopper won't get hurt. Cause if Law isn't around, he's gonna be SOL. Oh and ...YOU SHALL STILL KNOW NOTHING!

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	21. Question 26 through 34: Many Questions

**Questions(many, many, many questions)from .party:**

**Luffy, **

**what kinda meat do you like best? Do you want to be a ninja? And why do you want to be the Pirate King? I'm your biggest fan!**

**Zoro,**

**if you couldn't become the greatest swordsman before or at the same time as when Luffy becomes Pirate King, then what'll you do?**

**Usopp,**

**why are you such an ass-hole?**

**Nami,**

**what is more important than money?**

**Sanji,**

**are you gay?**

**Robin,**

**what does it feel like to have so many hands?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Hmm…..I like chicken a lot. But I also like sea king meat. And the nose on the elephant tuna is really yummy too! No way! Pirates are _way_ better! I want to become the Pirate King because of the promise I made to Shanks. No pirate will be greater than me…though I will miss his hat.

Zoro says:

Like hell! That would never happen! Just like I said when I joined Luffy, should I have to abandon my dream for any length of time because of him, he _will _commit hara kiri.

Usopp says:

His comment was removed to due to serious language, the donning of an odd-looking mask, and a deep voice change. Also Franky playing the supposed 'Sogeking' Theme Song.

Nami says:

Bellemere and Nojiko. Family is much more important than any amount of money I could receive….

Although, you guys better just send some money to us. Robin and I need to go clothes shopping so pay up!

Sanji says:

G-g-g-g-ay? *quickly searches up profile of questioner* You damn- Lovely maiden of ultimate beauty~! I assure you, I am completely straight and single also~! But…I'm not so sure about that shitty swordsman and crap kid.

Robin says:

Her answer was removed due to that fact that….we can't even tell you why it was removed.

* * *

The Straw Hats need extra money so please send them a couple thousand berries. No more than 10,000 berries please. We do want them to work for this. Also a special surprise at Chapter Twenty-Five. Look up on my profile for this story's complete summary.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	22. Question 35: Job Swap

**Question from PhoenixofProcella:**

**What if Luffy had Nami's position, Nami had Luffy's, Franky, Brook, Usopp, Robin, & Chopper kept theirs, Sanji had Zoro's position, & Zoro had Sanji's.**

* * *

Pyro: I give you the Mikan Pirates.*opens oversized picture book, kinda like Winnie the Pooh. Camera zooms in on first picture and the story begins*

Nami walked along the deck of the Hundred Luna. Sanji trailed her around, his eyes mere hearts.

"Luffy, what's our course?" She called to the temporary navigator. The young boy, dressed in tattered clothes, looked at the map in his hands.

"I don't know….." He held up what he was looking at. "But if I roll a three, we'll get to Candyland!" Nami instantly punched the boy, adding another bruise to the many he already had.

"Dammit, Luffy! How the hell have we gotten this far into the Grand Line with you as our navigator?" Luffy tilted his head to the side before looking over the railing.

"Aww…..I thought this was Blueberry Lake." He promptly threw the game board over the side of the ship and pulled out another. "Okay, as long as we stay away from Going to Jail, we can pass go tons of ti-" The boy was immediately shut up another punch.

Unconscious for the moment, the temporary captain and first mate made their way over the the gallery. Sanji opened the door and was met with smoke filtering out. Zoro, the temporary chef, tried putting out the fire that had somehow started in the middle of the empty stove.

Biting on the edge of his cigarette, Sanji stomped into the room and slammed the door closed. Curses were mixed together as the sound of a fight started. All the while, the other members of the crew relaxed on the lower deck.

"Dammit! I gotta go to jail…."

* * *

And there you go. I wish Luffy would've been the musician though. I'd have the perfect answer for that.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	23. Question 36: Marriage

**Question from darkness34:**

**for robin and nami:**

**if you could marry any man on the Thousand Sunny who would it be?**

* * *

Nami says:

…I hate these questions. Fine, dammit, if it pays the bills! I would marry *mumbles quietly*

Pyro: Didn't exactly hear that. Could you repeat it? Also *smirks* enunciate when you speak.

Nami says:

I would marry Sanji, okay!

Robin says:

I would marry Franky-san. He would make for an interesting husband. Though I wonder who would top.

* * *

And that is why this story is now M-rated. So come at me with your M-rated questions everyone…..I am ready for whatever you've got now.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	24. Question 37: 4Kids

**Question from Zamaya:**

**XD ummm ok what do you guys think about the 4kids dub?**

* * *

After many days of painful watching….

Luffy says:

I sound like I'm twelve, Shanks' isn't British, and what happened to all my cool moves? They suck now! And where does Trace come from? Ace's name is Ace, simple as that.

Zoro says:

My name's Zoro, dammit! And I'm not trying to defeat some stupid French dude! *receives glare from our readers in France* ….I like your bread.

Nami says:

I'm fine with it. I get to keep my money after all!

Usopp says:

Kill me…Kill me now!

Sanji says:

Where the hell are my cigarettes? What the hell is with the lollipops? And I don't have a Brooklyn accent! We must kill these dumbass people!

Chopper says:

…

…

…

I believe these four kids have brain damage.

Robin says:

Why do I have a Southern accent? I agree with Cook-san.

Franky says:

This is so not SUPA!

Brook says:

Yohohohoho! I do not see myself in this series, but I do not have eyes! Skull joke!

* * *

Thank god Funimation has One Piece. I wonder what they'd do with Franky though. That would be funny. Oh and would you care to guess who will be the next victim of debt joining the Straw Hats? I'd love to know your answers for once.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	25. Guess Who Else is Broke

As promised, here is your surprise. A few of you did guess right.

* * *

The restaurant was quiet for the most part, just a couple of families and a few people sitting at the long bar.

A man stepped through the doorway, an orange hat shadowing his eyes. As he continued through the restaurant and to the bar, many women were caught peeking inside. Sitting down, the man looked up and smiled at the bartender.

"One of everything, please." The bartender raised an eyebrow at his words but merely nodded and walked back to the kitchen, telling the chef the outrageous order. As the food came out, so did some of the island's townspeople.

Most recognized the freckled man as Portgas D. Ace, a man known of three things: being the user of the Mera Mera no Mi fruit, being the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and being known for his usual dine'n'dash technique used at every restaurant he had ever been to.

With this knowledge, the bartender smirked as he polished a glass. Ace finished off the final plate of food and picked up his bag, about to run out of the restaurant but saw his way was blocked. The bartender's smirked widened.

"Now about that bill…."

Less than three seconds later….

Ace stared at the small paper before laughing weakly.

"I don't have this kind of money." He replied simply. The bartender shrugged.

"Well, you have to pay for the food." Ace's mind set to work on a solution.

His allowance for the next two months with Pops was dried up so that wasn't an answer.

Borrowing money would just lead to more debt, which he obviously didn't like.

And he could barely pay off a tenth of the bill with the money he carried with him. His brown eyes trailed around, looking for a solution.

Luckily enough, he found one. Walking over to one of the many girls in the restaurant, he smiled sweetly.

"Hey, can I see that newspaper?" Ace asked. The girl handed it over without question, blushing brightly when their hands brushed. "Yeah, that'll work." The bartender raised an eyebrow at his words.

"What will work?" He asked. Ace handed him the newspaper.

"The question and answer column my baby brother works for. Pays a couple of berries per question. Knowing how popular I am with most of the ladies," A smile went across the restaurant. "This should be pretty easy. You'll get your money within a couple weeks. Guarantied." The bartender rolled his eyes.

"Alright. But until you pay the bill, you stay on this island." Cheers of happiness sounded around the restaurant and they were louder outside.

"….great."

* * *

There you go. Not only can you question the Straw Hats. You can also question Ace! More people will come in soon as others leave also. I'm waiting for all your questions! Also those of you who read this, could you please check out Swords? I know it is a lot longer but I really think if this story can get 1,000 hits in one day, you could help Swords get a little more popular. So please check that out and reviews are gretly appreciated!

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	26. Question 38: Zoro the Fishman

**Question from lightningblade49:**

**so zoro the 9 swords feel natural, would that make you part fishman like Hachi who wields 6 blades, you could be brothers, hahha! whats everyone elses opinion on this.**

* * *

Luffy says:

So long as Zoro stays my nakama, I'm fine with him being part fishman.

Nami says:

Out! I refuse to have one of those evil creatures on the crew….not that all fishmen are bad…I mean Hachi did turn nice…

Usopp says:

Hmm…is green hair normal of fishmen?

Sanji says:

That explains so much but so little.

Chopper says:

I wonder what kind of fish he could be.

Sanji chose to stare at Zoro at this point.

Sanji added:

…if he is part fish, then we could cook him.

Robin says:

Would Swordsman-san be considered dark meat or white?

Franky says:

Freaky, Nico Robin. Really freaky.

Brook says:

Yohoho! I seriously think we've gotten off topic. Oh well!

* * *

Hopefully that god-like swordsman won't be part fishman….HOW COULD THE FANGIRLS DEAL WITH IT? Also who has checked out Chapter 597 of One Piece?

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	27. Question 39: Soul Mates WAIT! WHAT!

**Question from Lady Lavada:**

**I have a question for all of the crew. Do they ever long for companionship as in a guy/girl or whatever they prefer? And if so, what qualities would they look for in a partner? **

* * *

Luffy says:

Hmm…? A girl obviously. But I really don't long for a girlfriend like Ace usually does. So long as she's nice and likes me back, loves pirates, and doesn't hit me like Nami, then I'd be fine.

Zoro says:

I have no time for a girlfriend. I need to concentrate on trying to be the world's best swordsman now.

Pyro: B-but Zoro*Pyro pouts and looks at Zoro thoughtfully*you promised…

Zoro added:

I promised nothing. Just go to Nami now.

Nami says:

A relationship with a guy on our crew would be nice. But he'd have to treat me like the princess I am and cook me nice meals and be there for me at all times and…I'll uh stop there.

Usopp says:

Technically, I already have a girlfriend. The great Captain Usopp always has a sweet girl on waiting for him at home.

Sanji says:

Ahh Nami-swaaannn, my love~! I shall be your eternal knight of love~! Whatever my lovely princess wants, I will get even if it means risking my life. So long as my Nami is happy.

Chopper says:

I'm fine. Besides mating season isn't for another couple months anyway.

Robin says:

So long as the person is interesting and full of mystery like my books, I am content.

Franky says:

Just depends on whether metal….you know…..flies with the girlies.

Brook says:

I guess my choices are limited but Chopper's teacher, Doctor Kureha, has caught my eye. But I no longer have eyes! Skull joke!

* * *

So far the oddest chapter I have written.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	28. Question 40: Sogeking

**Question from kirby163:**

**Hey Usopp, have you seen Sogeking lately?**

* * *

A few of the crew members and the newspaper's assistant, Pyro decided to confront Usopp on this.

Zoro: Okay, Usopp. Where _is _Sogeking exactly?

Usopp: Sogeking? Oh you mean that awesome, manly, and perfectly cool man from Enies Lobby.

Sanji:*rolls eye*Yeah, him. So have you seen him?

Usopp:*shakes head*No, that great warrior left to return to his homeland of Sniper Island*does a dramatic pose*but it's all right because I know we'll see him again.

Pyro:*eyes wide as Usopp's tale concludes*Oh…my…god. I've got to get this story to the editor! Bye everyone!

Zoro: Great…you've told yet another lie…

Usopp: Sogeking shall rise again…

* * *

Good chapter, right? OKAY I HAVE 14 PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALERTS ON THIS AND 14 WHO HAVE ALERTS ON SWORDS, SO WHY THE HELL IS NOBODY REVIEWING? IS MY STORY REALLY THAT TERRIBLE? PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ A CHAPTER OR TWO AND REVIEW! I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	29. Question 41: Annoying Things AKA Luffy

**Question from JuuichiNoChoushinsei:**

**Luffy,**

**If you didn't have a devil's fruit, how would you fight?**

**Nami,**

**What's been the most interesting geography you've seen?**

**Usopp,**

**What's your favorite lie you've told?**

**Sanji,**

**How many girls have rejected you?**

**Chopper,**

**What's the straw hat's most common disease?**

**Brook,**

**How do you see? Or are you blind?**

**All,**

**Most annoying thing on the ship?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Well, my punch was already as strong as a pistol before I ate the Devil Fruit so I guess just fist-fighting like now.

Nami says:

Well there was this one island. It was shaped like a marimo…yeah, a marimo. Bright green trees all over the place and green grass all over. Robin noticed that the pigment of the trees and everything made the animals…..green. So we called it Roronoa Island…or Sanji did actually.

Usopp says:

What? I don't tell lies! What crazy person told you that? Everything I say is 100% true.

Sanji says(A/N: Due to staying in character for Sanji, I am so sorry, JuuichiNoChoushinsei!):

Excuse me? Let me read that again.*quickly reads question again before clearing throat and lighting a new cigarette*I have never been rejected, sir. Just be glad I don't know where you live, asshole. Because if I did, let's just say that being kicked in the ass would be quite literal for you.

Chopper says:

They really don't get sick that much. It's mainly injuries but when they do get sick, it's mainly colds and fevers.

Brook says:

Ahh…one of life's many mysteries…to which I do not have the answer…but so long as I am able to gaze at a woman's lovely panties then I am fine!

* * *

Luffy says:

Zoro not playing with me, Nami hitting me, Usopp being busy, Sanji not giving me meat, Chopper giving me nasty medicine, Robin not doing anything with me ever, Franky being busy, and Brook not playing music.

Zoro says:

My own captain.

Nami says:

Luffy.

Usopp says:

…*coughLUFFYcough*…

Sanji says:

That crap kid.

Chopper says:

His response wasn't heard as he mumbled it but our main intern said that Chopper replied 'Luffy'.

Robin says:

Captain-san at times.

Franky says:

Straw Hat can get a little annoying.

Brook says:

Not seeing a single woman's panties.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	30. Question 42: Golden Cannons

**Question from Aeroxx1337:**

**How would each of you(save Robin)react knowing that the 'cannon' the Skypeians were pointing at you was a giant piece of gold they were going to give you that probably would've sunk the Going Merry anyway?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Yosh! Another cannon! Maybe Usopp can modify it to shoot laser beams!

Zoro says:

Who cares about a damn cannon made of gold?

Nami says:

Gold? Zoro! Sanji! Get in on the ship, now!

Usopp says:

What cannon?

…

…

…

Well I, the Great Usopp-sama, would be prepared to defend against it….I think…

Sanji says:

So long as the cannon is pointed at the shitty marimo then I don't care.

Chopper says:

We should just leave it there.

Franky and Brook's comments were left out because they were not with the Straw Hats in Skypeia.

* * *

A short and sweet little chapter. So….have any of you checked out my other stories yet?

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	31. Question 43: The One Piece and More Hugs

**Question from Fruggle:**

**For everyone – When Luffy finds the One Piece, will you all stay with him as nakama?**

**For Zoro – If you had to hug one of the crew, who would it be and why?**

* * *

Zoro says:

As Luffy's first mate, I will stand by my captain until he chooses to disband our crew. Until then, I will stand by the soon-to-be King of Pirates as the soon-to-be world's best swordsman.

Nami says:

I guess. After mapping the entire world, I'll have a bunch of times to steal money from the crews whose asses we kick.

Usopp says:

I'll be with Luffy but I'll require vacation time so I can tell Kaya what a great warrior of the sea I've become.

Sanji says:

So long as I can go back to see the All Blue…when I finally find it…and Luffy still isn't as much of a crap kid then yeah.

Chopper says:

Of course! I have to make sure Luffy's injuries are properly taken care of.

Robin says:

Seeing as how I don't have a place to go back to then I will stay by Captain-san forever if need be. Besides, I feel even after he had found One Piece, we will have many more adventures.

Franky says:

No matter how durable Sunny is, I feel Straw Hat's gonna find a way to mess her up so I gotta stay around.

Brook says:

Yes, I'll stay with Luffy. I do have a second life so why waste it without my nakama?

* * *

Zoro says:

Dammit! What the hell is with you people and hugs? I already hugged Nami out of my own free will and now you ask me who I'd willingly hug. Fine, just give me a moment…

_Many fangirls, including the slightly boy-crazed Pyro listen intently for Zoro's answer, silently wishing for their name to be called._

Zoro added:

I guess I'd hug…

…

…

Chopper. I mean he practically clings onto me all the time so hugging him would be no big deal.

_Fangirls walk away defeated and Pyro chooses to pout in a corner._

* * *

Yeah, once Ace hits the newspapers, Pyro will be a natural occurrence.

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	32. Question 44: Porn

**Question from kippycat:**

**Sanji, do you watch porn? Be honest…**

* * *

Sanji says:

Why, my dear, what would ever make you think such a thing? I as a gentleman can honestly and respectably tell you that I do not watch porn.

Zoro says:

But he sure read plenty.*drops crate full to the brim of dirty magazines*I swear dartbrow, you lie worse than Usopp.

* * *

A reason why I am glad this story was already rated M

REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	33. Question 45: Supernovas

_New look, same name._

_still amazing…_

_a little conceited, I know, it happens_

**Question from lightningblade49:**

**Whats your opinions on the other supernova.**

* * *

Pyro looked inside the galley, the others already waiting.

"Let's just get this over." Zoro stated, leaning against the wall. Pyro, ever the fangirl, ran over to him and nodded.

"I would love to cook for that lovely angel~!" Sanji said as he noodled-danced around with the thoughts of Jewelry in his head.

"I would love to see her panties." Brook added instantly.

"Capone interests me greatly. I wish to know how his Devil Fruit powers work." Robin replied as she flipped through a dusty book.

"I, the _Great _Usopp, believe I should have a bounty higher than that wuss Kid." Pyro blinked as she typed all this done.

"You do know this goes in the Grand Line Times, right?" The black-haired girl looked up. "So even Kid could read this, track you down, and possibly murder you in your sleep." Usopp gulped and paled at the same time.

A cleared throat broke through the tension created only for the sniper.

"I don't see why that Law needs a sword. I mean, I haven't even seen him use it." Pyro looked at Zoro. "What's the point, anyway?"

"It's okay, Zoro! You'll be the best swordsman soon enough. It's just a matter of time." Pyro had her arms wrapped around Zoro's chest, hugging him tightly. The swordsman glared at the young girl.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"I think Urouge looks weird!" Nami yelled, trying to finish this up.

"I'm the best of the Supernovas! I am going to be Pirate King after all!" Luffy followed suit.

I think Drake's hat is SUPA!" Franky said while striking his normal pose.

"I think Basil Hawkins is really nice!" Chopper's voice silenced the room.

"What?" Everyone seemed to ask. Chopper blushed slightly.

"Well, he gave me some money for cotton candy." Zoro looked down at Pyro, who was still attached to him.

"Now get off!" He tore the girl from around himself and placed her outside.

"But Zoro-"

* * *

_How do you like the new look?_

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!_

_~Light glows brightest in the dark~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	34. Question 46: Garp's Scar

**Question from Kiarra-Chan:**

**Luffy, have you ever wondered why Garp has the scar across his eye?**

* * *

The door opened silently and Pyro looked up from her desk.

"Hey, Luffy." The straw hat boy sat down on the nearby sofa.

"We're talking about Gramps today, right?" The girl nodded and pulled out a photo. "The scar…"

"Yeah, so have you wondered about it? Why he has the scar and everything?" Luffy sat back, looking up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes.

"Well…" Luffy closed and opened his eyes before nodding. "Nope." Pyro did a facepalm.

"Did we even need to ask this question then?" Luffy nodded again. "And why, pray tell?"

"Because I need the money." Pyro sighed and pulled out five berries for Luffy. The raven-haired boy waved happily before walking out.

"That was a waste of time."

* * *

_Would've been like 'I gave it to him!' or something like that but he had been seen with the scar twenty years ago so 'nope' was the only answer I could come up with._

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!_

_~Light glows brightest in the dark~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	35. Question 47: You Guys Look Different

**Question from –Arashi-Storm-Guardian-**

**Question for Chopper:**

…**what if…JUST what if…everyone else but you became…I don't know, inanimate things? Like chairs, desk…what would you do?**

* * *

To test out Chopper's reaction, everyone decided to reenact it.

Walking down the hallway, Pyro pulled Chopper along.

"Okay, everyone's inside…just…just stay calm." Chopper looked up at her, eyes wide.

"W-why? What happened?" Pyro gave him a fake sad look and opened the door. Inside objects of different colors lay around.

"I don't know how or why it happened but I just left them all here for a couple minutes and this happened." Chopper screamed and ran over to the closet object, a large green weight.

"Zoro! Speak to me! What happened?" The weight stayed silent, causing Chopper to get even more panicked.

"Franky!" A pale blue hammer lay against the couch.

"Sanji! Usopp!" He shook a yellow pot and then tightly hugged a brown-pained cannonball.

"Chopper! I'm so sorry!" Pyro pretended to cry but was actually saddened by the doctor's reaction. Leaning out the door, she glared at the others. "Please come in. I can't do this any longer. It's so sad."

As the dark blue-eyed girl turned back to Chopper, her heart broke at seeing him hold the straw hat.

He was rocking slowly back and forth, promising the hat, which he believed to be Luffy, that he'd find a cure to this.

Pyro walked over to Chopper, leaving the door cracked.

"Chopper," The small reindeer looked up at the girl. "I think I found something that works." She held up a small black bag which contained a white powder. "But I'm gonna need you to close your eyes so it can work." Chopper, believing her story which really made no sense at all, closed his eyes.

He felt something fall over the straw hat in his hands. Pyro then motioned for the others to come in quickly.

They sat in the spot where their inanimate object selves were.

"Hey, Chopper." The calm voice made Chopper open his eyes instantly. Luffy grinned at him and Chopper hugged the straw hat boy tightly.

"Luffy! You're back!" Chopper's hugs went around to the others, getting stronger with each person. Pyro sighed and leaned up against the wall. Chopper nuzzled everyone happily. "I'm so glad you guys are back."

* * *

_Aww! Such a happy ending. _

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!_

_~Light glows brightest in the dark~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	36. Question 48: Pairings with a New Nakama

**Question from cb O chan:**

**If Oda were to romantically pair you guys up, who would you choose to pair up with? (for the whole crew)**

* * *

Pyro frowned deeply at her desk while the others sat around in a circle.

"Luffy goes first." She stated emotionlessly. Luffy hummed while he looked at the others.

"I pick…" He looked around at his entire crew. "Zoro!" Everyone except for Luffy choked on their own spit.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled loudly as she took the boy by the collar. "It's 'romantically' as in like relationships and marriage." Pyro shook her head.

"As much as it pains me, everyone in here knew fully of the question and what it meant." She sighed. "Including Luffy." Zoro looked a little taken aback but then began to speak.

"Then I'll chose-"

"Luffy! Can I join the Straw Hats?" Pyro asked quickly, practically screaming at the straw hat boy. Luffy shrugged.

"Sure…but when we get enough money to leave, you have to come with us." The girl's eyes widened, thinking of the dangers the Grand Line had. Gulping she nodded, before turning back to Zoro.

"Fine…if it makes you that happy," He took in a deep breath. "Then I'll choose you, Pyro." The young girl squealed happily and hugged the frustrated swordsman.

The fangirls who had come to watch all glared at the girl.

"And I choose Zoro." The girl mumbled into the swordsman's shirt.

"I don't know whether to choose between my lovely angel, Robin or my beautiful princess, Nami." Sanji said, looking between the two women. Nami took a deep breath.

"Well my answer stands from last time." She stated. Sanji gave her a questioning look.

"From what, my dear?" He asked Nami. Pyro grinned brightly.

"I think she meant from the marriage question. Where Robin picked Franky and she picked you." Sanji's eye widened and he hugged Nami tightly.

"Yes~! I love you too, Nami-san~!" The orange-haired girl's eyes were shadowed over, her face blank of any emotion. Luffy looked up in thought before glancing at Zoro and Pyro.

"Wait…so if I wanted Zoro and you wanted Zoro and Zoro wanted you…then how does this work?" Luffy asked them.

"I believe it's called a threesome, Captain-san." Pyro's face grew bright red and her head fell forward.

"The rest of you need to answer before this turns too perverted." Franky slid his arm around Robin.

"Okay, Nico Robin, it'll be you and I." The remaining people, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook, threw a glance at each other. Chopper pulled his hat over his head, trying to hide from everyone.

"Shit…"

* * *

…_that was interesting. _

_Oh and Chopper's first curse! _

_Quick note: CHECK OUT MY STORIES! _

_Also has anyone seen how Coby and Helmeppo look recently? It's quite surprising. _

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!_

_~Light glows brightest in the dark~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	37. Question 49: You Need Help Bathing?

**Question from FuzzyShadow:**

**to luffy, when you take a bath, does someone help you so you dont drown, *cough*zoro*cough* , or can you do it alone?**

* * *

Pyro eyed the two boys carefully. The room had been set up like those police movies with the stone desk and the small lamp on the corner. The new crewmate looked from the question to the two.

She had even dressed the part, having 'borrowed' clothes from the local Marine base a couple islands over.

"So," Pyro decided to take a dramatic pause. "Luffy, is it? Does this man right here, right next to you, help you bath? Or are you, as a natural rubber man, able to do it by yourself?" Luffy merely stared at Pyro.

"I can kick you out of the crew, you know? The crew that I'm the captain of," He pointed to himself. "Right here." Pyro sighed sadly.

"So what is it? Do you take baths by yourself or does Zoro help you?" Luffy blinked a couple of times before answering.

"I take showers."

* * *

_There you have it Fuzzy Shadow, your answer. Right there, above these words that have been typed about five minutes ago._

_ALSO A BIG THANKS TO MISSDILEMMA! _

_She reviewed every single one of my chapters. _

_SO ONCE AGAIN THANKS!_

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!_

_~Light glows brightest in the dark~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	38. Question 50 and 51: Money and Bad Guys

**Question from DreamerNumber3:**

**Nami, how much money have you made thus far? AND how much are you planning to make?**

**For everyone, out of all the bad guys you've battled, which one had (in your opinion) the coolest power? Not the best, or the most useful, but the coolest.**

* * *

Nami glanced at Pyro, her hand outstretched toward the girl.

"I believe you have something of ours." Pyro frowned and kept her ground.

"You aren't supposed to get it until we reach that specific letter." Nami glared at her.

"So you do have it. Hand it over." Pyro groaned and handed over multiple letters, all containing different amounts of money.

"Let's see we have 255 berries from this column." She handed another to Luffy, who opened it without hesitation.

"Yeah! 4,000 from WindGoddess Rune. We can get more popcorn!" Nami sent him a death glare before handing one more over to Usopp.

"1,500 berries each for everyone here from Markiimon. So 15,000 berries because we have Pyro too." A letter was handed off to Zoro.

"9, 765 berries if we answer who stole Luffy's virginity." Everyone stared at him.

"Who's that from?" Brook inquired curiously.

"Someone named KittyLuffy." He replied. Pyro shrugged and set the money aside.

"We can settle that all later." Nami stated. "So let's see we have 19, 255 berries and 29, 020 berries when we answer Luffy's question. Then there's the challenges people keep sending us. Really we need about 500,000 berries or so before we leave. It'll set us until we reach the next island and we can raid the Marine base." Pyro's eyes widened.

"Do I…um have to…you know help with raiding the Marine bases?" Luffy nodded with a big grin.

"Yep!" The young teen paled before letting her head slam onto the wooden desk.

* * *

"Okay now the cool bad guy powers…" Pyro, who had recovered after awhile, said. "Luffy goes first."

"I liked Mr. 5's powers." He grinned again. "His snot could explode."

"Looking over that immature comment, I liked Honey Queen's ability." Everyone raised an eyebrow at Nami.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"Honey Queen. That woman that kidnapped Sanji and I back at the Clockwork Island." It took everyone a couple moments but soon it came to them.

"That was a long time ago, Nami." Usopp stated. "I barely remember it. But I liked Aokiji's powers." Zoro smirked.

"Even though I beat his ass, I liked Mr. 1. Being able to make any part of your body into a blade was in my opinion, badass." Pyro gained sparkles in her eyes, the tempting thought to hug Zoro swimming around her mind. Zoro held up a hand. "Don't you dare hug me, Pyro." The girl snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"What about Buggy the Clown?" Sanji asked mockingly. "I bet he had some pretty cool powers." Zoro sent a glare toward him.

"Shut up, eyebrow cook. I know you're just saying that because I couldn't cut him." Sanji smirked.

"And if I am?" Zoro smirked back.

"Well you sure as hell don't fare well against a blade slicing you apart." He promptly pushed up the hilt of Wado. "But we can try and see what happens." Pyro frowned.

"We're getting nowhere with this." She stood up and flipped the light switch off, walking out the door. "Bye everyone."

* * *

_The next morning, our dear Pyro found not one berri note in her office._

_But she did find Zoro, shirtless and fast asleep with the words 'I think this'll cover it.' on the couch, so she's fine. _

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!_

_~Light glows brightest in the dark~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	39. Question 52 through 56: Four More

**Question from Fieryfly:**

**Luffy:**

**Which do you like more Kabuto beetles or meat?**

**Zoro: **

**Tell me, what is the difference between north and up?**

**Nami:**

**How do you think of the name Eyelashes?**

* * *

_After a quick explanation to Pyro about Alabasta…_

The girl merely stared at the pair.

"Eyelashes?" Her eyes were on Nami. "Sorry, Zoro but…how directionless are you?" Nami scoffed and a scowl covered Zoro's face.

"The camel just had some pretty long eyelashes. That was the first thing that came to mind." She replied simply.

"Shoulda kept the name dumbass. Damn thing was a pervert." Pyro recalled the quick recap she received and nodded.

"The crab too. Scissors. Scissors, Nami? Really?" The girl crossed her arms in defiance. "Now Zoro, how for the love of all that is holy-"

"His chest!" A sharp yell came from a nearby window. "Oh such a god-like chest." A girl held onto the outside window sill, the words 'ZOLU ROX' written in white ink on her black shirt. Luffy opened the window and she crawled inside. Dark brown hair askew and glasses lying lopsided on her eyes, she grinned brightly.

"Hey, everyone…how's it going?" She began to ask nervously. Pyro walked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" She stood up, brushing herself off before sticking her hand out politely.

"Miss Dilemma at your service." Zoro frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh dear god…another damn fangirl." Dilemma(as she shall be called now)bounded over to Zoro, the grin still on her face.

"I'm not a fan. I am a girl following your battles of greatness, your feats of amazing swordsmanship, waiting for the fated day where you fight that damn bastard Mihawk and take his title with such grace that everyone's head will be spinning until the end of time. And then at the end, you'll take me into your arms and say-" The spotlight that had fallen onto Dilemma immediately went away and the needle on the record playing scratched off.

"Wait. What?" Everyone asked, staring at the girl. She laughed nervously.

"Well, uh…I meant something else than the big fanfiction ending I had playing in my mind…?" Her voice trailed off into question before looking at the window, a glance toward Zoro. "Vaarwel, mijn lieve prins Roronoa. Moet ik weer voor jou komen." Pyro frowned at the foreign language.

"What?" She frowned and jumped out the window.

"Use Google translate, dammit!" Luffy blinked several times.

"Two things, I like meat," He grinned. "And I want her to join my crew." Pyro raised her eyebrow at her new captain.

"I don't know…she seems kinda-"

"Yosh!" Luffy was already trying to climb out the window. "Hey! I want you join my crew!" Zoro ran over and began pulling on Luffy's legs, the rubbery limbs stretching far.

"Get your ass back in here! And shut the hell up!"

* * *

_I think the question story is getting an actual plot…_

_It's freaky as hell. _

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT SWORDS! **_

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT SWORDS!**_

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT SWORDS!**_

_I hope I got the message through._

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!_

_~Light glows brightest in the dark~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	40. Question 56 and 57: Weirdness and Sleep

**Question from Usa-san:**

**What is the weirdest thing that ever happened?**

**Zoro,**

**what is your favorite sleeping spot?**

* * *

After the small episode with Dilemma, the crew had assembled on the ship after Pyro's worried speech on how the girl could put them in danger.

"So…weirdest thing ever…" Pyro's voice trailed off as she tapped a paper pad with a pen.

"Zoro eating food that was stepped on." Luffy stick his tongue out in slight disgust. "That had to be the weirdest thing ever." Zoro frowned, leaning forward on the table and holding up his right hand, all five fingers held up.

"One, you eating a Devil Fruit by accident. The whole _damn _thing. Two, you surviving a whirlpool by sleeping in a barrel. Three, you hitting a damn kid for no reason at all. Four, storming into a town with a Marine base as a pirate with no second thoughts. And five, trying to travel the seas without _any, _and I mean _any_ navigational skills." He pounded his closed hand on the table. "All before you spoke one word to me too. There's more." Sanji laughed loudly.

"Meeting a guy who thought north was up." Pyro and the other exeept Zoro laughed too. The green-haired swordsman turned to the black-haired girl.

"Keep laughing and I won't let you hug me _ever _again." Pyro's eyes widened and she shut up, the others keeping on.

"Hmm…going to a sky island-!" She shook her head and pointed accusingly at Luffy. "No! Eating takoyaki that came from your underwearless-pants." Sanji looked expectantly at Nami.

"But they were still good though, right Nami-san?" She nodded at him and a smile covered his face.

"Meeting a cyborg." Usopp replied simply, glancing at Franky.

"Meeting a panty-crazed, living skeleton." Franky added, looking at Brook.

"Seeing a living person after 50 years. Although it was quite refreshing." Brook said with a smile, looking at no one in particular.

"Speaking like a human." Chopper stated with ease. "But it's pretty cool."

"Doing this entire newspaper column." Robin replied, flipping through another book. "So where do you like to sleep, Swordsman-san?" She added, glancing up from the worn pages.

"Wherever the hell Luffy can't find me or crash into me."

* * *

_Nice and quick. Oh and_ _**READ SWORDS, GODAMMIT! NO ONE EVER REVIEWS! **_

_Uh…sorry for the outburst. It will happen until Swords really takes off so bear with me._

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!  
__  
~Light glows brightest in the dark~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	41. Question 58: ARE YOU GAY?

**Question from Zamaya(or currently Mayacompany):**

**How long has Sanji been gay?**

* * *

Everyone simultaneously turned to the blonde chef, mouths agape and eyes wide save for the smirking swordsman and calm archeologist.

"Sanji-kun, is this true?" Nami asked slowly, Polaroid at the ready in case of a sudden yaoi scene. He quickly shook his head, glimpses of his swirled-down eyebrow seen clearly.

"Of course not, Nami-san!" He replied, holding her empty hand tenderly as he tried to persuade her. Zoro smirked as Pyro watched the whole situation intently.

"You never know…he did lie last time." Memories of the porn question popped into everyone's head.

"That proves it actually." Robin said, throwing a magazine into the middle of the table before her. It spun around multiple times before stopping, the picture on the front seen clearly.

"Oh…my…god…" Pyro stated, the young girl the only one able to speak. "You are straight…?" Sanji frowned sadly.

"You really thought I was gay, Pyro-chan?" She blinked multiple times.

"…maybe…"

* * *

_The mystery of Sanji's sexuality continues._

_can you guys read swords please?_

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!  
__~Light glows brightest in the dark~  
the-pyro-princess13_


	42. Question 59: Biggest Fears

**Question from LuckyKat10:**

**Question for everyone:**

**What are you most afraid of?**

* * *

_Per request of Grand Line Times(and Nami), the questioning took place during night in the galley with none of the lights on._

Usopp shook terribly as one lit candle was put in the middle of the circled group.

"G-g-guys. I d-don't think we should h-have all the lights out." Sanji smirked and leaned over, the light giving his face an unearthly glow.

"What do you mean, Usopp? Are you afraid of the dark?" Usopp grabbed onto Chopper and rapidly shook his head.

"N-no! I, the great Captain-AHHHH!" The light went out and Usopp's yell filled the room.

"I guess that's a yes, Long-nose bro." Franky blew onto the candle, lighting it again. "So what about you, Reindeer Gorilla?" Chopper shrugged slightly in Usopp's tight grip.

"Maybe tarantulas, Doctor-san." A scream filled the air, but not from Chopper, who merely stared at the moving creature.

"Zoro! Kill it! Kill it!" Pyro had immediately latched onto the green-haired swordsman. Silently, Zoro began to try and unlatch the arachnophobic girl from around his chest...and he was silently failing.

"Pyro. Get off." She shook her head. "Pyro. Get _off_." His words came more forcefully.

"No! Get rid of the spider first." Pyro mumbled into his chest. Groaning, Zoro reached out with Shuusui and poked the fuzzy mass toward Robin. It obliged with ease and a hand scooped it up and took it away into the darkness.

"Is it gone?" Two voices said, one belonging to Pyro and the other being Sanji. The blonde chef held up two cleavers, ready to cut up the offending arachnid.

"So who's next?" Robin asked, petting the spider with one finger. "I'm afraid of dying for one." She stated calmly and with ease.

"Isn't that what were all afraid of?" Zoro asked. Luffy shook his head.

"No cause we're all going to die at some point. You can't be afraid of the future. Like when we were kids you might've been afraid to grow up…but here we are, grown up and soon to be traveling the seas as a crew of 10." He grinned, all of his teeth glittering in the dark room. "I'm afraid of losing you guys though." Franky began to tear up, hugging the rubbery boy tightly.

"That's deep, Straw Hat! I'm afraid to cry! That's why I never do." He turned to Brook. "W-what about you, Bones-bro?" Brook joined the two.

"I am afraid I will never see a woman's lovely panties." He replied sadly.

"And I'm afraid I'll be stuck with you idiots until I die." Nami huffed.

"Pyro, I'm afraid if you don't let me the hell go, I'll have to kill you." Zoro told the raven-haired girl through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid the world will run out of cotton candy." Chopper cried, hugging Usopp tightly.

'...so it turns out we're all afraid of something. Everyone can be afraid of something. You just can't let that fear overpower you.'

* * *

_Deepest question so far. Thanks LuckyKat10!_

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!  
~Light glows brightest in the dark~  
the-pyro-princess13_


	43. Question 60: The Truth of the Undies

**Question from XXXthedarkestcherryXXX:**

**one question: HOW THE HELL DOES BROOK KNOW LUFFY DOESN'T WEAR UNDERWEAR?**

* * *

Luffy found himself back in the stone cold room, Brook next to him instead of Zoro.

"Pyro! I wear underwear." Luffy argued in an annoyed tone. "Brook lies after all." Brook stuck his nose hole up in the air.

"I assure you, Captain, I would not lie." The skeleton crossed his bony arms.

"So what is it Luffy?" Pyro asked him. "Boxers, briefs, or bare?" Groaning, Luffy stood up and pulled his pants down. Blood dripped down onto the desk. Luffy looked up and found Pyro, her hands covering her nose. "I saw nothing. I wasn't flashed. I have not seen something only in heaven." Glancing down, Brook's eye sockets widened.

"I believe it is bare down there, Captain."

* * *

_Sorry but there are no DeviantArt pictures for that, Luffy fans. _

_REVIEW WITH YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE STRAW HATS AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TIME!  
~Light glows brightest in the dark~  
the-pyro-princess13_


	44. Question 61 through 64: HE'S HERE!

**Question from Kiarra-Chan:**

**Ace, has your hat ever been stolen? Can you roast marshmallow on you chest? Have you ever had a run in with Yaoi Fangirls? …**

**Out of all the songs out there related to heat, passion, and sex, what is your personal theme song?**

* * *

Fifteen minutes after _his _arrival…

Ace sat on the couch on the far side of the room _away _from Pyro. The black-haired girl squealed happily as she gripped the orange hat that sat upon her head.

"One, yes. Two," He smirked before picking off one marshmallow from his chest and popped it into his mouth. "Yes. Three is not yet." The fire user continued to roast marshmallows on his chest, sticking each sweet treat into his mouth.

"Hehehe…Ace~!" Pyro called to the pirate. "So…what's your theme song?" He shrugged as a marshmallow began to drip down the side of his chest, unbeknownst to Pyro's glazed eyes staring.

"I don't know…maybe This is Why I'm Hot." Pyro's eyes continued to get wider as Ace's attention was diverted from the sugary fluff-balls.

"…so very…very hot…" The girl muttered under her breath, walking over to the Devil Fruit man. "…you're gonna taste so good." Ace snapped his head in the direction of the crazed girl.

"What the hell is wrong with yo- GET OFF!"

* * *

…quite short for Ace's first set of questions but very funny in my opinion. Any guesses on what our dear little Pyro did?

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLLS!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	45. Question 65: Ace and Smoker

**Question from Fuzzy Shadow:**

**first of all I LOVE YOU! will u go out with some who is 5'7, likes jazz, country, and is just crazy and loving like me? ;3 now being for real…what do u think about those fans pairing you u up with Smoker?**

* * *

Ace stared slightly at the letter in his hand and the picture attached.

"With the first one, I'm kinda seeing someone right now but," Turns toward the fourth wall and sticks out pinky and thumb to make a Den Den Mushi hand. "I'll call ya."

"What about you and Smoker?" Pyro asked him, seating in a small plastic chair on the other side of the room with hands keeping her in.

"Yes, Portgas-san?" Robin asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she relaxed in a nearby couch. "What do you think of the pairing?" The fire user threw the paper to the side.

"I don't know. Never really swung that way. But if I _did, _it wouldn't be with that old fart Smoky." Robin smiled brightly.

"Then who would it be with?" Ace instantly grew quiet and his hat shadowed over his eyes.

"Uh…well…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Will I get paid if I answer that?" Pyro leaned forward as far as the arms would allow her.

"I will pay you 10,000 berries if you tell me." The bargain instantly got a response from Ace.

"Well…Luffy and I _aren't _technically related and I do kind of find swirly eyebrows cute…" The response also caused the devious ones called Yaoi Fangirls to appear.

"Oh…my…god! AcexLuffy fans rejoice my sisters!" One yelled, proudly holding a poster with Ace and Luffy cuddling. The second division commander shrugged before getting up.

"I guess that was worth 10k."

* * *

REJOICE ALSO MY FEW ACEXSANJI FANGIRLS!

…oh and sorry to the yaoi haters.

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLLS!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	46. Question 66: Undercover

**Question from Lady Lavada:**

**ZOMG REALLY? Ok so here's the question I want to ask everyone, including Ace.**

**If you had to go undercover, would you dress the part like a suit and tie? If so, Nami, take pictures!**

* * *

Luffy says:

It depends…so long as I don't have to do those fake dances and everything. Oh, and I get to wear my straw hat! …then yeah, I'll dress up.

Zoro says:

I'll do it…but Nami, I swear if you take pictures…!

Nami says:

Why wouldn't I dress up? If you're going undercover, you'd need to play the part. Oh and don't worry, you'll get those pictures.

Usopp says:

…uh, well. I'm really not the one to dress up in those monkey suits. It's more of Sanji and Brook's specialty. But if the reason demands it, then had me that tux.

Sanji says:

Hey! I don't wear a monkey suit, you damn long-nosed crap kid! I merely dress good…mainly for the ladies.

Chopper says:

I'm gonna follow Captain Usopp-sama and say no way!

…

But what if it raises my bounty…? Crap! Now you've got me all messed up!

Robin says:

Of course, I'd dress up. It'd be nice to give our enemies a pretty sight before we kill them mercilessly.

Franky says:

Just don't make me wear pants. I can't cover up my SUPA speedos!

Brook says:

Yohohoho! It'd be nice to wear some new suits. A little diversity after so many years of this moth-eaten one.

Ace says:

Whatever, so long as I don't have to button it up. Oh and Pop's symbol needs to be on it if it covers up my back!

* * *

That's right; the old look is back by popular demand.

So here's how it will go.

Challenges – New Look

Questions – Old Look

* * *

Nami-san's Pictures(take out spaces):

http :/ www . onepiecewallpaper . net / wallpaper / One – Piece – Strong – World /

http :/ themillionarewaltz . deviantart . com / art / Strong – World – Ace - 170859940

* * *

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLLS!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	47. Question 67 through 69: DA PIMPS!

**Question and Challenge from WindGoddess Rune**

**Everyone: Will you guys go to a marine's base and write "The three Marine Admirals; Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru are pimps" for a prank?**

**Ace:**

**What is your worst nightmare? Kissing one of the Admirals or finding a woman who looks like your late mother in the Marines?**

**Robin:**

**What is your favorite book?**

**4,000 thousand berries for you all.**

* * *

The entire crew slunk silently down the hallway of Marineford, many of the surveillance cameras unfocused on the darkened hallways which they walked through. Robin called the attention of the crew through the arms which bloomed upon their backs and tapped their shoulders lightly.

Each one smirked as they came upon one of the few blind spots throughout the entire base. The pale stone wall stood ready for the taking. Nami shook one bottle of neon spray paint without hesitance.

"Time to get to work, boys."

A couple hours later…once the paint had dried…

The three Marine Admirals and Captain Hina strode down through the same hallways that had earlier been walked upon by the infamous Straw Hat pirates. All four military officers kept silent until a bright and arrogant picture came into view.

Written with bright neon spray paint and displaying pictures with the likeliness of Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru clad with fedora hats of different colors were the words: YO! AOKJI, AKAINU, AND KIZARU ARE DA PIMPS!'

Hina raised a thin eyebrow before snapping the glove bestowed on her left hand.

"Hina is turned on."

* * *

Ace says:

Well, I don't really remember what my mom looked like. Any memory of her is kinda fuzzy. So it'd _definitely_ have to be kissin' one of those admirals. They all look freaky and, in my opinion, Kizaru would be the worst kisser out of the three.

* * *

Robin says:

The Art of Mutilation without question. It has helped me greatly with my Devil Fruit power attacks, in terms of breaking others' necks and other limbs.

* * *

We thank you for the 4,000 berries!

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLLS!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	48. Question 70 through 77: The Atrocities

**Challenges from Aeroxx1337(Even though technically they aren't supposed the real Aeroxx1337 said his friend put them up too late…I just could pass these great ones up):**

**I thought for hours to think of the hardest thing for each of you to willingly****answer or do, so here it is. **

**The harder the challenge, the bigger the reward.**

**Luffy- Go for 10 minutes without doing something completely and utterly ****stupid. Reward: 1,000 Beli**

**Zoro & Sanji- While Luffy tries not to be stupid, don't fight. Reward: 5000 ****Beli**

**Nami- Before Luffy does something stupid (you should have about 2.5 seconds) ****convince him to kiss you. (Hardest challenge) Reward: 10,000 Beli (Is the ****headache worth it?)**

**Usopp- Don't tell a lie for a full day. Reward: 700 Beli**

**Chopper- Resist treating Zoro's wounds after a battle. Reward: 900 Beli**

**Robin- On an island with extreme historical significance, don't look at all ****into the history. Or get any books on it. Or even ask the name of the island. ****Nothing. Reward: 2,000 Beli**

**Franky- Don't say SUPA for a full day. Reward: 500 Beli**

**Brook- Don't crack a single Skull Joke or ask to see any female's panties for ****a full day. Reward: 1,000 Beli**

**Good Luck!**

* * *

The crew sat around the Thousand Sunny, traveling to the nearest island in preparation for their newest challenge.

Robin kept herself busy with a new book, her mind wavering to the ominous island in the distance. Her shocking blue eyes nearly glanced toward the map in Nami's hands, unconsciously trying to decipher the words of the island's name upon the faded parchment. Yet with a silent huff, she went back to the worn leather book in her hands and continued to read.

Nami glared at Luffy, the boy had yet to start his ten minutes of non-idiocy and it was driving her crazy. She continued to tell herself to give up on the 10,000 berries but was unable to. 10,000 _whole_ berries! All she had to do was kiss the stupid, meat-loving teen and be done with it. Yet with she couldn't find herself to relinquish one kiss to him.

Usopp sat in front of Chopper, staring at the young doctor with a blank look. He racked his imaginative mind relentlessly for a true story. One that would make him look good in the eyes of his biggest fan yet keep all honesty. A frustrated yell escaped his mouth before he fell forward, long nose bending at an odd angle.

Brook, despite the ultimate headache swirling through the navigator's mind, was faring much, much worse. The previous day had been full of wracking his head for skull jokes he would present the next day. Now without the ability to, or being able to ask to see Miss Nami or Miss Robin's panties, he felt empty. His eyes…but he di- NO! He couldn't succumb to his own jokes! Without much more to do, Brook finally decided to lean up against a far wall at a 45 degree angle.

Franky was perhaps the best, equal to an ecstatic Chopper. Even without his catchphrase, he still went around yelling 'AWESOMA'. This variation crept his other cremates out but still left Franky able to shout out happily and be rewarded at the end of the day.

Chopper just smiled. Zoro wasn't going to be in any trouble today. They were heading to a peaceful and quiet island without any natural predators or overly large animals. So long as no fights sprung up between him and Sanji, there was no need to worry about tending to any of his wounds.

Zoro and Sanji chose to also glare at Luffy, they were unable to figure out why the young captain hadn't chosen to start his ten minutes. The two had agreed upon a plan, something that quite possibly would only start again with the end of the world, which would begin and end during Luffy's ten minute challenge. But until it started, the two's testosterone levels would rise and rise. Tempting each other to fight with the other, and only relaxing until the end.

Luffy sat in the midst of it all, unable to choose the best time to start. He nodded before standing.

"Yosh! Let it begin!"

Zoro and Sanji immediately ran to opposite sides of the ship, trying not to bump into each other and start a heated fight. Robin pressed his face unnaturally close to the dusty book in her hands while Usopp began to tell Chopper his _true _life story, the tiny reindeer tearing up slightly.

Brook got from his 45 degree position and took out his violin, playing Bink's Sake in quick succession.

Franky merely headed down to his workshop, yelling out 'AWESOMA' again at random intervals. That's when it happened.

Nami ran up to Luffy and hurriedly shook his shoulders.

"Luffy! You have to kiss me!" He tilted his head to the side.

"Ne? Why?" Nami groaned and shook Luffy harder.

"So we can get those 10,000 berries?" Luffy pouted as her words came.

"But, Nammmiiiiii! I don't wanna kiss you." Nami smacked the boy upside his head.

"OW!" A flash of green came toward the two.

"You witch! What the hell'd you do?" Blonde came from the opposite direction and Nami yelled.

"No, Sanji-kun! It's alright." She shook her hands and stopped the furious cook, one bright blue eye glaring at Zoro.

"But Nami-san, that stupid, moss-headed, egotistical, directionless piece of shit just insulted you." Zoro growled and glared back at Sanji.

"Oh just shut up, you retard, over-bearing, lovesick, curly-browed, weak, feminine asshole. You know she deserved it."

The fluttering of wings disturbed the two's bout. The group of four turned their heads toward two white birds that had landed on the nearest railing. Each one carried a bag labeled with Sanji and Zoro's name. It cawed at the two men, who tentatively walked over to them.

As they got closer, the two birds reached into their bags and pulled out a rolled-up paper. Sanji and Zoro respectively took their own and paled at the paper's content. The two read the printed words in unison.

"Haha! You lost! 5,000 berries going down the drain for you two."

Nami turned her attention back to Luffy, who had disappeared.

"Luffy, where are you?" A small whimper came from behind the mast. "Luffy, you just have to let me kiss you. Just on the cheek, okay?" A straw hat appeared from behind the mast.

"Is that it? You aren't going to hit me?" Nami rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"No, Luffy." She walked over to the younger teen before kissing him on the cheek. Another bird dropped a scroll and a sack next to Nami before flying out of view.

"…whoa…I can't believe you actually got him to kiss you…anyway, here are 10,000 berries!" She grinned after reading the scroll, unbeknownst to the fact that Zoro had just surfaced from the water and was being helped up, a water-logged Luffy in his grasp.

The rest of the day went without fail, though Chopper accidentally did check up on Zoro though, and the crew received their rewards.

* * *

Today's reaping: 14,200 berries!

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLLS!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	49. Question 78 through 82: Mommy and Money

**Questions from darkness34:**

**loving it! I have 4 question for luffy and nami (2 each)**

**(luffy)1. did you know your mom, and if you did do you miss her?**

**2. why did you want a musician so bad?**

**(nami)1. why do you love money so much, even after luffy beat arlong?**

**you kiss luffy if you were dared to?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Well, I never really had a mom. Once Gramps got Dadan to take care of me, that was that. Though, I do really miss Dadan a lot. And the reason I wanted a musician so bad is because pirates _love _to sing and party. I mean, what pirate _doesn't _love to sing and party? So it was really cool when Franky joined because he could play the guitar but it was so AWESOMA when Brook joined because he was a real musician! Their duets are really cool though, but Nami hates them.

Nami says:

Uh, hello! Who doesn't love money? But now with Arlong gone, all the lovely money I got was no longer his but mine! All mine! Oh and hell no! I already kissed him last time so no way would I do it again.

* * *

I think AWESOMA is gonna be my new catchphrase

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLLS!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	50. Question 83: Power of the Afro

**Question from Kiarra-Chan:**

**Brooke! Do you have to "Power of the Afro"?**

* * *

Brooke says:

Why, yes I do. How do you think I am able to keep my afro for this long? Oh that and I use L'Oreal…

Because YOHOHOHO! I'm worth it!

* * *

*scoffs* Well…I use Heads and Shoulders!

Because I'm broke….

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLLS!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	51. Question 84: Poppin' Like a Balloon

**Question from Zamaya:**

**Luffy, how much food would it take for you to POP! like a balloon?**

* * *

Luffy says:

…I COULD POP! I wonder how much food it _would_ take. Because if I did pop then Chopper could stitch me back up and I could eat MORE!

Oh my god! Sanji, fire up the stove and start cooking all the meat!

Sanji says:

Hell no, crap kid. We barely have enough money to do that.

Luffy soon found himself pouting hours later over not being able to pop like a balloon although he could grow to the size of a giant one.

* * *

SEND IN YOUR MONEY TO(Please excuse any grammatical errors, this is Luffy.)DAH GIVE ME MONY SO I CAN POP LIEK A BALLOUHN FOUHDASHUN!1!

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLLS!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	52. Question 85 and 86: Charms and Yaoi

**Questions from Itauhki:**

**Question.-1 To everyone on the crew(including Robin) and Ace 'What do you think of Robin's ability to grow her "charms"?' (clarify to Luffy and everyone that "charms" are breasts)**

**Question.-2 What are the reactions of everyone(including Ace)to an adult manga of ZoSan and AceLuf.**

* * *

Luffy says:

Why would she grow those things? They're already like giant balloons

Zoro says:

I really don't give a damn.

Nami says:

WHAT? But she's already a triple J! That's so unfair!

Usopp says:

I'm not looking, I'm not looking, I'm not looking, I'm not looking…

Sanji says:

Sanji was unable to give a reply as he suffered from a major nosebleed but we do expect an answer for our next question

Chopper says:

But she's already suffering from a back injury! They can't get any larger!

Robin says:

I believe everyone is missing the actual meaning of this question.

Franky says:

Woo! Nico Robin, that is SUPA!

Brook says:

I now have something else to ask for.

Oh, Miss Robin…

Ace says:

Ace did not reply as he was merely gawking at the size of Robin's chest.

* * *

After a moment of reading each doujinshi…

Luffy says:

How did my leg bend like that?

…

Oh right! I'm made of rubber!

Zoro says:

Firstly, I am going to kill the person who made this fucking shit called yaoi.

Secondly, I am going to tear this damn book to shreds

Thirdly, I am going to kill Pyro for handing me a SanZo book and saying 'I looked cute as a uke.'

The only thing I'm glad of is that I topped.

Nami says:

This could be useful blackmail in real life.

Usopp says:

…um…we can't find Usopp…or the books…Usopp?...Oh, Usopp!

Sanji says:

WHAT KIND OF SHIT HEAD WRITES THIS CRAP? I SWEAR WHEN I FIND THE CREATOR OF THIS…AND ZORO, I'LL KICK THEM BOTH TO KAMABAKKA KINGDOM SO THEY CAN LIVE IN THAT YAOI-FILLED PLACE!

Chopper says:

I just hope all four use protection. Ever with the same sex, you could still catch STDs.

Robin says:

Hmm, I guess in this one the older of the two is the seme. And in my opinion, it seems between Zoro and Ace, that Zoro would actually be the more dominant of the two.

Franky says:

I'm gonna need to drink a lot to forget all of this.

Brook says:

My, my. This is highly interesting. They didn't have things like these 50 years ago.

Ace says:

How _does _his leg bend like that?

* * *

You're welcome, all my magnificent little yaoi fans.

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLLS!

~Light glows brightest in the dark~

the-pyro-princess13


	53. Question 87: Lives of the Past

**Question from Markiimon:**

**For the entire crew:**

**Do you guys believe in past lives/ reincarnations?**

**If you do, who do you think you could've been in a past life?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Maybe old man Roger. I mean, we both wanted to become King of the Pirates. We both like One Piece, adventure, and MEAT! But that'd mean…I think I need to tell Ace, I'm his father…

Zoro says:

I don't believe in God or any of that religious crap anyone else spews. Not in a harsh way, but you believe in God and I believe in the sword.

Nami says:

I don't know. Probably some princess or something. Someone with a ton of money that could steal more if need be. Oh and someone who absolutely loved mikans.

Usopp says:

I, the Great Captain Usopp, must've been a great warrior in my past life. Besides only the _best _heroes can live again!

Sanji says:

Of course~! Nami-swann must've been a beautiful princess while I was her eternal knight of love~! Not even death could keep us apart!

Chopper says:

Um….you only live once….

So, I'll make this life I have my best!

Robin says:

Possibly the God Shiva. While Mr. Roronoa may not believe in gods, I see no reason to denounce their presence.

Franky says:

I guess I would side with Chopper and his SUPA answer.

Brooke says:

Yohohoho! In my past life, I actually had skin but I do not know for I am a skeleton! Skull joke!

* * *

_Review because I put in a Star Wars reference._

_But then review just because too._

_CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND_

VOTE ON MY PROFILE!

~Darkness hides only in the light~

the-pyro-princess13


	54. Question 88: One Hundred Billion

**Question from Aeroxx1337:**

**Nami-What is the worst thing you would do for 100,000,000,000 Beli?**

* * *

Nami says:

That's simple. I'd marry Sanji. I mean he'd probably marry me for no money at all but if I got paid 100 billion then get me a ring and a church.

* * *

_I believe Nami loves money more than Sanji. But I watched parts of movie two during this and couldn't help but laugh my ass off. _

_CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND _

_VOTE ON MY PROFILE!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	55. Question 89: Stupid, Little Kids

**Question from Demonically Angelic Neko88:**

**All (including Ace)**

**Were you stupid when you were a kid? Be honest.**

* * *

Luffy says:

Huh? Stupid? No! I was just very unfortunate. I mean any kid would just stab themselves in the face to prove their braveness, eat fruit lying around, try to beat up some really big smelly man I can't remember that well, and accidentally make their hero lose an arm. Shishi! There's no way _I _was stupid.

Zoro says:

I may not have been stupid but I was conceited and didn't take what I had for granted.

Nami says:

I was not stupid. I stood up for myself, stole everything I wanted, and helped Bellemere in her time of need. There was no way I was ever stupid. But….I-I was stupid for running away….I-I never should have left Bellemere and Nojiko. If-if I had just stayed, maybe something different would have happened. Maybe we would've had to best harvest that year. And Bellemere would've been so happy and m-maybe-  
**Her answer could not be finished due to difficulties**

Usopp says:

I was never stupid as a kid. Maybe a bit too adventurous but never stupid.

Sanji says:

How the hell could I have ever been stupid? I sat on a damn rock for nearly a month starving. I learned the mastery that my kick work is now at a young age and I'm a chef prodigy. Anyone who calls me dumb is just plain stupid themselves.

Chopper says:

I was stupid. I was so, so stupid. If I never gave Da- I mean Doctor Hiriluk that stupid, stupid mushroom then maybe he never would have done what he had. He might've even been there with Doctorine to see me leave. But I was so stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have learned more, trained more before I tried to treat him. I-I was just so stupid.

Robin says:

I will let you decide that one. Should I be considered stupid as a child mentally or should my actions as a child be considered stupid?

Franky says:

Yeah, I'm sure. I was definitely not SUPA in the mind when I was Cutty Flam. I mean when I tried to save Tom, I stood in front of that damn Sea Train. As skilled as I was back then and now, I could've thought of something more to do. But I guess I got caught up in the moment and all I could do was just stand there and yell.

Brooke says:

Yohoho! I really can't remember that far back. But I do think I was quite idiotic. Much like Luffy-san.

Ace says:

Pwsh! I was never, ever….ever….well…..no!

…..well, there was that one time..…and then with my Devil Fruit….

B-b-but, no! I was not stupid…as a kid. Adult, sure. Kid, hell no.

* * *

_Fun, little chapter._

_CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND _

_VOTE ON MY PROFILE!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	56. Question 90: Luffy's Limit

**Question from Insert Name Here:(dude, gotta love that name)**

**okay,question for strawhats except Luffy.**

**How much do you think Luffy can eat?**

* * *

Zoro says:

Too damn much.

Nami says:

Enough to wipe us clear of all our money!

Usopp says:

I've once seen Luffy eat more than one entire sea king for dinner. Sanji got really pissed so I, Captain Usopp, protected him!

Sanji says:

That crap kid's like a freakin' black hole. He'd eat an entire year's supply of food if my lovely Nami-san let him.

Chopper says:

Based on the average size of a human stomach and the elasticity of Luffy, I believe he would be able to eat over 1.5 tons of food.

Robin says:

I surely don't care, so long as Chef-san is able to cook his delicious meals, I am fine.

Franky says:

WHAT? Straw Hat has a limit on how much he can eat?

Brook says:

Hmm, I would guess a lot. Maybe we should have an eating contest.

* * *

_HELL YEAH! 90 QUESTIONS DOWN! THANKS EVERYONE!_

_CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND _

_VOTE ON MY PROFILE!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	57. Question 91: Who Stole His Virginity?

**Question from KittyLuffy:**

**My question for everyone except my big bro (Luffy)…**

**Who stole Luffy's virginity? Shanks, Ace, Garp, Zoro, or…Brooke? I know one of them did it!**

**9,765 Beli for the truth.**

* * *

To be able to answer this question, we were able to find the others in question…

Shanks says:

I haven't seen the kid in forever. But I guess I did take the virginity of a bunch of women during my travels, I think I would have remembered taking a seven-year old! But sorry, if I should be saying sorry, I'm not the one who did it.

Zoro says:

Tch! What is with all you guys and trying to get me and Luffy together? No! I did not take Luffy's virginity. My captain and I have never had any sort of intercourse!

Garp says:

So, Luffy got his virginity taken? I knew that pirating would get him into some sort of trouble! This never would have happened if he and that boy Ace just joined the Marines like I said!

Brooke says:

I do remember watching, I believe Ace-san looked like he was having fun….

Ace says:

Shit…

Alright! We were both drunk and one event happened to another! I couldn't help it. But we aren't blood brothers, so it's fine. And if you got a problem with that then to hell with ya!

* * *

_KittyLuffy, you are my hero…well technically you come to a close second…but being second to America isn't that bad…_

_CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND _

_VOTE ON MY PROFILE!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	58. Question 92 and 93: Hot and Green Hair

**Questions from .party:**

**Anyways:**

**Ace: Did you think that Luffy was anno- scratch that, everybody does. Erm, is it hot when you're using you fire power?**

**Zoro: why is your hair green?**

* * *

Ace says:

What are you talking about? I'm always hot, not just when using my fire power.

Zoro says:

GENETICS, DAMMIT!

* * *

_And the Zoro hair question is answered…_

_CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND _

_VOTE ON MY PROFILE!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	59. Questions 94 through 100: My Yaoi Fans

**Hhhhnnnn, I guess i could wing this a little. Don't be alarmed by any yaoi or morbid questions. Here goes: Zoro, have you ever looked at Luffy more than nakama and captain? Luffy, just hug Zoro and Sanji, they need it anyways.**

** Nami, Have you thought about blackmailing Robin before? Franky, if you ran out of cola, who would you seek out first to get more for you? Robin, i love your morbid side, have you ever killed someone with a grin? **

**Sanji, If a lovely woman, such as myself and many others like pyro-chan, asked you to kiss a man of your crew, who would it be? Brooke, why do you wanna see girls' panties so bad? **

**Usopp, if you had to choose between Luffy (staying on his crew) or staying with Kaya forever, what would it be? Chopper, Can I have a hug? You're soooo cute! ... That is all, oh and Zoro give the woman(Pyro) a hug, damn it! Now i am done. ;smiles;**

Kira-chan (bytheway, love these!)

* * *

With all these questions, I'll just do them in the order received…

Zoro says:

Hell…no.

Nami says:

Not really. There's no reason to blackmail the only other sane person on the crew. Besides…I think I might regret crossing her.

Franky says:

Curly-bro of course. He gets all the food and SUPA drinks we need while on this crazy cruise.

Robin says:

I am pleased to have such a big fan. But no, I have not. Though killing is the only way I can survive, I do not find pleasure in killing people…much.

Sanji says:

…uh…well, Sanji's kinda…you know…foaming at the mouth and cursing off a bunch of random people…but Chopper said he'll be okay after his little rampage.

Brook says:

I feel it is a passage from being a boy to a man…that and I do greatly wish to see a woman's panties. YOHOHOHOHOHO!

Usopp says:

Hmm…I, the GREAT Captain Usopp would take the lovely Kaya along with me. So that way I would be able to continue to be a great warrior of the sea while being along side Kaya!

…Yes! That's a perfect plan!

* * *

On to the requests!

Chopper stood in the town's square next to a scowling Zoro, both with their own mixed feelings on the current situation.

"I don't want to see that brat again, dammit…" The swordsman grumbled under his breath. Chopper sighed and pulled onto his pink hat, letting it go over his brown eyes.

"You shouldn't be upset, I mean it pays." Zoro raised an eyebrow at the reindeer who was currently in Brain Point.

"You make it sound like we're whores or something. I mean it's not like we're-"

"Zoro-kun~!" The swordsman fell to the ground with a low grunt as Pyro had tackled him. "You're here!" With his face pressed into the ground, the green-haired man was unable to let off curses but still tried his hardest as the mutters were clearly heard.

Glancing over his shoulder, Chopper saw the one known as Kira-chan. She merely stood there, her eyes on the small doctor.

"Oh my god! You're _so _cute~!" Chopper was pulled into a tight hug by the girl and merely began to wriggle around in her grip.

"Aww! That doesn't make me feel happy!"

* * *

_Thanks, Kira-chan! Also…I think this story is yaoi-obsessed. Whatever happened to people fawning over NamixLuffy pairings or ZoNa….scratch that. Or one-sided SanNa…then again, that's canon with every girl in One Piece and Sanji…_

_DAMMIT! Give me a moment_

_…okay! _

_Luffy and Vivi. Now spread it to the world and review this story! Oh and HORRAY for 100 questions._

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	60. Question 101: Thriller Bark Revealed

**Question from cb O chan: **

**My question is for Sanji. When blank blank blank happened to Zoro at Thriller Bark, were you worried about Zoro? be honest because we will be checking with a lie detector.**

* * *

Hmm…we do not have a lie detector and Nami is planning on suing us if we do so…no, I am sorry but no.

Sanji says:

Does it matter? I worried about Zoro because by some twisted fate we are both nakama. Just because blank blank blank happened doesn't mean I wouldn't worry in any other situation. But yes, I, the great eternal knight and protector of love, _worried _about the damn idiot. Happy?

* * *

_Sorry for the removal of the lie detector, I just know(possibly)that Sanji-kun would tell the truth. Please, pweeease review. Oh and one question, how do you all feel about(based on my writing skills)the development of my writing a serious and no laugh…maybe a few…OC(which I know you all see as the plague)Fullmetal Alchemist story? _

…_well! That's it for the moment. Once again, review!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	61. Questions 102 through 110: Okama in Love

**Questions from Neko11:**

**Sanji: Do you think you'd become an Okama after two years with Ivankov and co. on Kamabakka Island?**

**Luffy: Can you write and read? (I really wonder about that...)**

**And would you like to be my boyfriend? Please? *Big Luffy fan***

**Hmm…Nami, would you fight with Hancock over Luffy if you learned that she loves him?**

**Zoro: Did you ever run with a sword in your mouth through a door frame and got knocked against it (like a dog running with a long stick in its mouth wanting to run through it just to learn it wouldn't word?^^)**

**And who do you miss the most in these two years without the rest of your nakama?**

* * *

Sanji says:

Hell no. I could never be like those damn freaks. I love all women~! …or at least most of them!

And on the other question, I missed my Nami-swan and Robin-chwan the most~!

_To show a point: we let Luffy write this…_

Luffy saez:

Of couers I do! I meen luk at dis! I definitately no how too rite! Oh and yu wunt mi too bee yur boyfreind? Uh…well…it mite bee kinduh dificulte wiht a looong term relashunship…you all da way ova were evar yu ar and me on da Grand Line. Maybee afta I find da One Piece…

Oh, I mised Zoro da moast!

_Dear god, my eyes bleed…_

Nami says:

Yeah! I mean that rubbery idiot owes me money! What if she took him away, then what the hell would I do?

And on the current second question topic, I missed Robin and her calm sanity the most.

Zoro says:

No, it just cuts through and then I keep on fighting the Marines or whoever the hell it is.

It might have been Chopper or Luffy that I wanted to see the most during the two years.

Usopp says:

I think it might have been Chopper. I missed how fluffy and warm he was during the cold night I spent on the island.

Chopper says:

Franky and Usopp! It's so nice to see you guys again!

Robin says:

I greatly missed Cook-san and his food. That and Brook-san along with his music.

Franky says:

I really wanted to see Straw Hat to show off my new Battle _Franky_ 37!

Brook says:

I sorrowly needed to see Miss Nami and Miss Robin…

* * *

_Important Fact: Luffy. Can. Not. Write. He can in fact read though as somehow he read it back to us and it sounded passable. Review!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	62. Question 111: Your Heart's Desire

**Question from LuckyKat10:**

**Anyway, I have another question!(It should be an easy one.)**

**For everyone:**

**If you could have anything you want right now, and I mean ANYTHING, what would it be?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Yosh! That is easy. Meat!

Zoro says:

To be able to defeat Mihawk right at this moment.

Nami says:

For this damned tortuous debt to be gone so we can get the hell away.

Usopp says:

To be able to see my old man

Sanji says:

Nami-swaaannn~! …wait, she's here.

Robin-chwannn~! …she's here too.

Vivi-swan~! Oh, how it hurts not to see your lovely face. I swear if that Kohza's done anything to you…

Chopper says:

Cotton candy!

Robin says:

I am content enough with my life at this point so as I do not to need anything more.

Franky says:

To be able to understand how Straw Hat can eat so much

Brook says:

X-ray vision.

Ace says:

Yellow paint. I've got this prank I wanna test out with Pop's mustache.

* * *

_I want ice cream if anyone cares. _

_No, scratch that. I want Ace. _

_Yes, I am a fangirl. And I'm proud._

~Darkness hides only in the light~

the-pyro-princess13


	63. Question 112: Of Kittens and Girlfriends

**Question from Mayacompany:**

**does Luffy eat kittens?**

**to ace: i'm only 5'1…wow i feel short, but who are you dating? (I'll give you 10k if you say me)**

* * *

Luffy says:

Nope. Never eaten a kitten. I wonder how Sanji would cook one.

Ace says:

Okay, we're dating. I've got an open relationship anyway. So…

Hand over the money. My food doesn't pay for itself.

* * *

_The shortest chapter ever. Period._

_Also sorry for Ace's rudeness, he's a bit cranky over his debt still _

~Darkness hides only in the light~

the-pyro-princess13


	64. Question 113: Luffy's Seme or his Uke?

**Question from 777angeloflove:**

**Zoro: for my question i was wondering if you ever had sex with Luffy would you prefer to be the seme or the uke? because i've read fanfic's and doujinshis with you as seme and other that have you as the uke…AND BOTH TYPES WERE HOT!**

* * *

Zoro says:

Hell…no…

What is it with you women and pairing me with guys in our crew? Any romance that goes on in my life is my business so stop this yoai or whatever the hell you call it…AND STOP!

* * *

…_That seems to be Zoro's message to our yaoi fangirls…and fanboys…_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	65. Question 114: Do ya know about Sabo?

**Question from Meliw:**

**Luffy, have you ever told your nakama about Sabo?**

* * *

Luffy says:

…

…

Actually, no. I haven't told them about him yet. I feel Sabo's memory should stay with me, Ace, those who remember and only us. He was a great guy and I really miss him but no, I haven't told a single one of my nakama about him.

* * *

_A slightly deep question if you squint real hard._

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	66. Question 115: Zoro and his yaoi answer

**Question from Mwolf:**

**Zoro, if you had to sleep with any guy on the ship (excluding Chopper) who would you sleep with?**

* * *

Zoro says:

…WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU ALL?

Damn…I got one! Brook. He's a skeleton and after we got to the realization that we couldn't have sex then everything would go back to normal.

* * *

_Loopholes…gotta love 'em. _

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	67. Yo! Razamataz22, I Got the Answers!

**Questions from Razamataz22:**

**Luffy: What was your initial reaction when you heard who your dad was and what ****he did for a living?**

**Nami: Had you not originally been a member of the Arlong crew, how quickly do ****you believe the Strawhats would have collapsed without your navigational ****skills? Also if Arlong had never attacked your village would you have taken ****over the business with Nojiko or would Bellemere have forced you to do ****something different?**

**Sanji: I remember reading that you have never been rejected. I believe the ****reason is due to the fact that while you are deeply attracted and will serve ****their every whim, you have never asked the question. What have you to say to ****this?**

**Chopper: Is there someone you look up to besides Doctorine who doesn't turn ****into a freaky zombie reviving asshole?**

**Ussop: Apart from Captain or Sniper, where would you most belong on the crew?**

**Franky: You seem to play the guitar quite well when it comes down to it, have ****you ever thought of playing a duet with Brooke?**

**Robin: Is there any part of your body that you can't recreate minus your ****internal organs?**

**Ace: When and where were you able to obtain a devil fruit?**

**10,000 beli shall be yours if all questions answered**

* * *

Luffy says:

Sugoi! My dad's just like a pirate!

Nami says:

To answer your first question, I heard Luffy just floated around in a barrel so it would be all to quick…especially since he picked up that directionless swordsman for his first crewmate. And for your second, I truly don't know. Bellemere was the kind of woman who would smile if you did the stupidest thing, proud that you were living your life as happily as you could.  
She was never one to force me into anything. Besides, those mikans were always ready to harvest around the time she died. Even if Arlong had never come and Bellemere had eventually died, I would've found someway out. Nojiko would've most likely taken the mikan groves and I would pursue my dreams of mapping the entire world as I do now.  
It's weird when you think about it…

Sanji says:

Well…it's just…I…I would never…just…um…be…too…forward…

YES! I would never be too forward. I feel I must learn and befriend a lovely woman before I rush into anything.

Chopper says:

Usopp, of course. Oh and then there's Franky! And Luffy too. Not to mention Sanji and Zoro. Nami and Robin also. Brook's really cool too.

Usopp says:

Hmm…that is a good question. But I believe I would be the HERO!

Franky says:

With Bones-bro…tried back awhile ago but our SUPA music didn't really mix well together. That and Nami beat us because she said it disturbed her nap.

Robin says:

To be completely honest, my breasts.

Ace says:

That is a long and complicated story that is probably answered in any of your theories or one of these 'fanfictions' you always talk about so I won't go into detail. I saw it, had money, bought it, ate it, and accidently burned down my first ship.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait but I told you that I didn't skip over you!_

_~Darkness hides in the light_


	68. Question 124 through 126: Marines&Marco

**Questions from marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan:**

**1. who would you rather be stuck with and why?**

**a) Aokiji**

**b) Kizaru**

**c) Shiryuu **

**for Ace.**

**are you dating Marco?**

**for zoro.**

**who is your fav marine?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Uh…Kizaru sounds kinda cool. And if we're stuck in a cave or some other dark place, then we'd have light.

Zoro says:

Shiryuu. Need someone new to try out a fight on.

Oh and Coby's a marine, right? I guess he'd be my favorite marine.

Nami says:

No one. I'd just double Zoro's debt if he didn't stay stuck with his admiral for twice as long.

Usopp says:

I-I-I'd take on all three of them! That's how amazing I am!

…I don't really have to take them on…do I?

Sanji says:

I will stay with my lovely Nami and Robin along with who ever they choose~!

Chopper says:

Wow! Usopp, you're so cool! I'm gonna be just like you. C'mon! I'll be with all three!

Robin says:

I'll be with Aokiji. It will be interesting to see him.

Franky says:

In my opinion, it might be SUPA to be stuck with Kizaru.

Brook says:

Possibly Shiryuu. The reason is…

Unknown.

Ace says:

HELL NO!

…I like brunettes more anyway.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, MAAF-san! _

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	69. Question 127: Deserted Islands

**Question from gintamachick:**

**If the crew (plus Ace) got stranded on a deserted island that was made of sand and no food, how would you guys survive? Good luck Chopper!**

* * *

Luffy says:

I'd find a restaurant.

Zoro says:

I'd leave. We left Sunny near the beach.

Nami says:

Sanji would probably find someway to cook sand into something delicious.

Usopp says:

I, the great Usopp, have always thrived on deserted island! Ever since I was a small child…

This section has been cut out due to the author's laziness.

Sanji says:

Hopefully we won't get sick or hurt on the island…

Chopper says:

We can't find Chopper…

He ran away after hearing the letter, thinking that our newspaper would actually send him and the Straw Hat crew to a random deserted island. 

Robin says:

I believe, through various loopholes and our own imagination, that we could survive on this so-called island. Such as Captain-san's and Swordsman-san's ideas of finding places with food or outright leaving. To find simplistic answers in difficult questions is the ultimate way of human survival.

Franky says:

I'd be SUPA with just cola for awhile!

…but what happens if I run out? Shit…I didn't think this out.

Brook says:

I'd be nothing but bones after awhile! But I am just bones!

Skull joke!

Ace says:

Venison is pretty good when made well…

* * *

"_I don't taste good! Really! Don't eat me, guys!" _

_A witness reported hearing a tanuki yell this while running past him in the street._

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	70. Question 128: Usopp and Yaoi

**Question from Mjcabooseblu:**

**Usopp: We all know you're a talented artist, AND pro-yaoi, so…have you ever put that talent to use? IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN**

* * *

Usopp says:

WHA-! Who told you that I'm pro-yaoi?

…

…I mean…heh…what makes you think I like yaoi? I-I'm not into that kinda stuff. PSH! The first time I saw this 'yaoi' was for one of the questions! So, OF COURSE, the answer's gonna be no! I mean, seriously…heh…seriously.

* * *

_Truth or lies? What do you all think?_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	71. Question 129 and 130: Sweet Kisses

**Question and challenge from csspawn:**

**I got to challenge Nami and Zoro. Since somebody already asked Nami to hug Zoro, so now she has to kiss him.**

**Reward – 120,000 beli**

**And question to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin: If marines asked you to become Shichibukai, would you?**

**Reward – 10,000 beli**

* * *

Luffy says:

Nope! The Pirate King's gotta be the freest man on the sea!

Zoro says:

Hell no.

Sanji says:

I'm too busy with the crew and my lovely angels to deal with the World Government and their problems.

Robin says:

I would have to decline.

* * *

Challenge Time!

Sanji and, the always present fangirl/intern/annoying OC, Pyro watched in dismay as Nami argued with Zoro.

"Zoro, it's 120 thousand!" He glared at her, arms crossed.

"I don't give a fuck! I'm not kissing you for money!" Pyro cheered him on.

"That's right, Zoro-kun! You're not some prostitute!" She stopped, thinking about her words for a moment as she was glared at. "How much?"

Zoro, unsheathing one of his swords, was suddenly pulled away by Nami. The redhead quickly kissed the swordsman and Sanji, along with Pyro, broke down.

"God! Gotta do so many things for money…"

* * *

_Annoying OC is annoying! Submit yours for reasons unknown!_

_Also, when do you think this should end? The Straw Hats gotta get out of debt someday._

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	72. Questions 131 through 135: Blood Loss

**Questions and Challenges from MissDilemma:**

**Do you guys still have contact with Vivi? Like, do you write her or anything?**

**Which of you guys can open a bra (which a woman is wearing) fastest? I will give you 4,000 beri for a demonstration.**

**Oh yeah, 2,000 beri if you give me a NaRo kiss. (And not just a quick peck! A long, full-throttle, passionate kiss! *evil smirk*)**

**And one I just thought of: Ace and Sanji get 2,000 each if they strip each other of all clothes… (Make sure Chopper is there for treatment of major blood-loss.)**

* * *

Luffy says:

Not really…then again, I don't really know. Nami won't let me write any letters to anyone and the ones I have written to don't write back.

Zoro says:

Hmm…yeah. We all spoke over the Den Den Mushi last week. She's doing well and Kohza just proposed to her in the recent month.

Nami says:

Why wouldn't we? She's really proud of our accomplishments so far and has really been very successful in Alabasta. I even heard that Kohza might become King if this all pans out well…

Usopp says:

Of course! I, the amazing Captain Usopp, get secret messages from the princess everyday. We're very close! More so than any other two persons in this world!

Sanji says:

My lovely Vivi~! Oh how it saddens me that you will soon be married to the idiot~! Why couldn't you have come with us~?

Chopper says:

Vivi! I just go a letter from her yesterday. She sent me a picture of her and Eyelashes too! He's doing really well and is a camel in the royal army. But he won't let any of the male soldiers ride him so it's mainly the nurses. Nothing on Scissors though. But I heard Kohza proposed! They look so cute together!

Robin says:

Ah, the former 'Ms. Wednesday'…we haven't spoken since our last meeting in Alabasta. I feel things such as that should be left in the past and should not be crossed unless need be. But beside the point, I am currently updated on her affairs in the country.

Franky says:

Who?

Brook says:

I'd love to see her panties~!

* * *

_Challenge Time~!_

Nami pointed toward 'woman' with a stern finger, her gaze even worse.

"Sanji…" She growled his name and the blonde shrunk back instead of advancing forward as he usually would. The chef rapidly shook his head, hiding for once behind Zoro. The swordsman paled as Nami's fingers grasped his shirt tightly. His hands itched at the area where his swords would be located, the weapons currently disposed of.

"I'm not doing it." He said in a low voice. Nami didn't glare at the dark-eyed man for once as her eyes were shadowed over. Yelling aloud, Nami threw Zoro toward the awaiting 'woman'. 'She' squealed happily, holding Zoro in 'her' arms.

"Go ahead, hottie!" The 'woman' said in a deep, husky voice. "This'll be fun."

Zoro's Time – 3hr 27min 9sec

Usopp's Time – 19sec

Sanji's Time – He just ran…

Franky's Time – 36min 42sec

Brooke's Time – 3sec

* * *

Nami and Robin glared at the paper which laid out their detailed challenge. Ripping it up without hesitation, Nami threw it into an awaiting waste basket and stomped out of the galley with a scowl. Robin gave the group before her a look which could easily kill and followed suit, slamming the door closed. Sanji sulked, Brook laying his head on the table in a dejected way.

"Why? Why? Why?" Sanji repeated over and over in a low tone before yelling. "Why?"

* * *

Ace smirked at Sanji, who glared back. A group of girls, including Pyro, watched the two men, Chopper at the ready with his medical tools. The chef and fire user seemed to be talking, Ace agreeing with the idea with Sanji opposing it. The box was relatively soundproof, that idea gone as a yell broke through.

"Hell no!"

"Why not, blondie?"

"I will not do this!"

"There are women watching~!"

"And? You're the one undressing me!"

"Well…aren't you difficult?" Still smirking, Ace flipped Sanji around and pressed him against the glass while he began undressing the cook.

"Ahh! Get the hell off, you piece of shit!" Ace didn't pay attention to Sanji's screams and yells of protest as he relieved the blonde of his jacket and shirt, the tie keeping his arms restrained. "This is sexual harassment, dammit!"

"Correction! This is fun!" Ace smirked at the girls watching, Pyro's eyes growing wide as a few others collapsed from immense blood loss. The 'show' continued as Sanji continued to struggle in Ace's tightening grip. Within mere moments, both (god-like) men were completely stripped of everything but their underwear. Pyro stared with large eyes, a fogged-glassed Dilemma standing next to her.

They held each other for support as Ace put a on a wide smile and mouthed 'Are you ready?' Both girls, reddened tissue crammed up their nose, nodded rapidly. Sanji glared at the fire user, who had both hands occupied with the task of removing his own and Sanji's boxers.

No more than three seconds passed and the remaining girls were blinded by a golden and heavenly light.

Once it faded away, a blood-covered landscape was left and Chopper's fur was wet with the crimson liquid. He sighed before tending to all the girls, bright smiles glimmering in the evening sun.

"Will someone let me out, dammit?"

* * *

_So, what do you all think? Cameo by our questioner. Had a bit of trouble, mainly because my cousin discovered this chapter and was freaked out by it. Oh well…_

_Also~! Any guesses on our volunteer for the first challenge~?_

_Please vote on the poll on my profile and read my other stories :D _

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	73. Question 136: Sanji's First Girlfriend

**Question from Mayacompany:**

**Sanji, I LOVE YOU! Will you go out with me?**

* * *

Sanji says:

YES! YES! YES! I will go out without! Yes, my lovely angel, I, your eternal knight of love, shall protect you until the end of your days, standing by your side and fighting off enemies who wish to harm you! Thank you and I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven!

Nami mouths from the doorway:

Get ready to commit suicide…

* * *

_Wow…Sanji actually got someone…*laughs*….ahh, congrats Mayacompany._

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	74. Question 137: Funimation Dub Thoughts

**Question from LuckyKat10:**

**Since the 4kids question was already asked, what do you think of the FUNimation dub?**

* * *

After three days of watching FUNimation One Piece…

Luffy says:

Hey! He's sounds just like me!

Zoro says:

I don't really care either way, at least there wasn't any editing with the scene with Mihawk. It really withholds the entire fight.

Nami says:

I still keep my money in both dubs so I really don't care.

Usopp says:

Yosh! The great Captain Usopp is amazing~!

Sanji says:

Thank god! I've finally gotten my cigarettes back instead of those shitty lollipops.

Chopper says:

Wow~! Usopp sounds so cool~!

Robin says:

I am glad that terrible Southern accent is gone.

Franky says:

This is SUPA! I'm actually in this one!

Brook says:

…mmm…panties…

Ace says:

…what happened to my screen time?

…where'd I go?

...

...

…WHERE THE HELL IS AKAINU?

* * *

_Yeah…Luffy's definitely a genius…_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	75. Status Update

**Status Update!**

Total Questions Answered – 137 questions

Total Completed Chapters – 75 chapters

Money Made for Straw Hats from Questions – 685 berries

Money for Straw Hats and Ace from Challenges – 181,220 berries

Money Made for Ace from Questions – 95 berries

_Please send in money and questions to help support the Straw Hats and Ace with their debt!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	76. Question 138 through 142: Zoro's Message

**Questions from Lady Logos:**

**What would happen if Luffy has pretended all this time to be an idiot, when for real he's a genius? (This question is for all of you, Ace too.) 100 beli/answer/person that answers.**

**I want Zoro to give Luffy a kiss.. Not that half assed attempt that Nami made. A REAL FRENCH KISS! 10 000 beli for both of you for this.**

**Tony, it is possible to make Luffy a genius if he isn't one? 100 beli**

**I'm sick at the moment.. I have bronchitis.. And so I will infect Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji with my sickness.. I do not wish to suffer alone after all, enjoy. Now how will you manage when the strongest are out of the equation? 100 beli/answer**

**Zoro.. Are you sure you are not in love or something with Luffy? You're always saving him and you have such a strong bond...? 100 beli for this.**

* * *

All except for Luffy says:

THAT BAKA?

Luffy says:

Shishishishi! I know you guys are all kidding...

* * *

Chopper says:

Well, hypothetically speaking, it _is _possible. With the right drugs, teaching, and therapy, I do believe we could turn Luffy into a genius...but that's just science fiction. It could never happen.

* * *

Nami says:

You selfish brat! We need them! We were gonna raid a Marine base for loot and now with them sick, we can't do anything!

...people these days...really!

Usopp says:

Yes!

...oh! I mean, that's too bad. Looks like I'll just _have _to become Captain and sail this crew to prosperity, cook delicious meals, and be menacing to all we look upon me. It'll be difficult and a long journey but I think with Captain Usopp at the helm, we'll get through this!

Chopper says:

Sanji, Zoro, _and _Luffy are sick! I gotta call a doctor!

Robin says:

How unfortunate...I do hope they all become well soon. Oh and Chopper-san, you are a doctor.

Franky says:

Maybe some of my SUPAH cola will get their strength up.

Brook says:

Yohohohoho! I'm dead!

* * *

Zoro says:

WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL YOU DAMN WOMEN? I WILL NEVER LIKE LUFFY THAT WAY! HE'S MY CAPTAIN, DAMMIT!  
AND THOSE OF YOU WITH LITTLE FANTASIES THAT INCLUDE ME AND THAT SHITTY EYEBROW  
COOK OR LUFFY'S BROTHER OR ANYONE ELSE WE KNOW...you have been warned...

Zoro then opted out of the challenge a few moments later.

* * *

_You've heard it girls(and guys), Zoro hates yaoi._

_...*whisper* keep it up. *whisper*..._

_Oh and thanks for the 200+ reviews. I love you guys and bask in the review love~!_

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	77. Question 143: Burlesque

**Question from Lady Lavada:**

**I also have another question. This is to all the guys (Ace included) and the reward is 5,000 Beli if actually done. Double if Nami and Robin think your hot. **

**Would you ever dress up as a burlesque woman, heels and lace included?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Nani? What's a 'burlesque'?

Zoro says:

...Fuck...no...

Usopp says:

I, as the bravest member of the crew, shall dress up.

Sanji says:

If Usopp can do it, then so can I.

...I'm gonna regret it though...but Nami-swan and Robin-chwan will think I'm hot~!

Chopper says:

I'm good.

Franky says:

I'm with Reindeer Gorilla, perfectly SUPAH without any laces.

Brook says:

Yohohoho! I will dress up!

Ace says:

Sure...but what's burlesque?

* * *

_Minutes later..._

Sanji glared at the floor as Usopp was trying to find a place to hide. The other two men in similar outfits, Portgas smirking as Brook smiled...or made whatever facial expression skeletons do. Ace walked over to Sanji.

"So, Sanji, what do you thi-" Sanji kicked the fire user's nearing hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." The cook seethed through clenched teeth. The Devil user smirked but retracted his hand to his side.

"Are you upset about our fun?" Ace asked in a sing-song voice. Sanji glared, now from the other side of the room but didn't answer. Nami and Robin walked into the dressing room, Pyro and a red-haired teen behind them.

"And this is the rest of the crew." The raven-haired girl announced to the taller boy, motioning to the four males.

Sanji glared, dressed in a short blue maid lolita-esque dress with the small hat pinned to his blonde hair.

Ace smirked in the cook's general direction, his body covered completely in glitter, with sequins on his freckles. His waist was covered by a glittery skirt that just barely covered enough.

Brook continued to make his facial expression, as he was flat out naked with fishnet leggings all the way up to his waist, two stars on his ribcage.

Usopp was completely gone, hiding somewhere in the room. Pyro stumbled forward, arms stretched toward Portgas, her eyes wide. The unnamed red head stared on in confusion, his green eyes wandering to the other two females.

"Okay," Nami replied with a shrug. "You're hot. Now get out of those clothes. Please..." The men, with the exception of Usopp and Ace, nodded. Pyro had her arms wrapped around the glittery male, a grin on her face.

"I'm not your manwhore." The freckled man said slowly. "You know that, right?" The blue-eyed girl pouted.

"I'll pay you." She said quickly. Robin sighed and arms sprouted from Ace's shoulders, prying the girl off the pirate.

"Now, now. Your obsession is going a bit far, Ms. Reporter." Robin stated, moving the girl outside of the room. "Go on and please continue to make us money." Dismissed, the room fell into silence and the teenager followed after Pyro.

"Uh...I'm confused." He began, walking straight up to her. "Who are those people and what were they doing?" The girl sighed but smiled up at him, glitter dotting her face and covering her clothes.

"Straw Hat pirates. And don't worry about it. It's normal around here."

* * *

_New OC as a request from my friend._

_Name – Ike_

_Description – Did you not just read the damn story?_

_Also, I find Portgas a sexy name...just saying...in a good way._

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	78. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate

**Questions from Running Lion: **

**Zoro: Would you want to fight someone named "Himura Kenshin"?**

**Sanji and Robin: My friend says you both remind him of link and Zelda from the legend of Zelda series. What's your thoughts?**

**Nami: Did you notice that you appeared on One Piece's chapter 1 cover but made your first appearance in the story seven chapters later?**

**And for everyone:**

**If you guys met captain Jack Sparrow, would you let him join the crew? (Also remember his special compass)**

* * *

Luffy says:

Another captain! Nope, he's not gonna join my crew! No matter how special his compass is...

Unless it's a mystery compass...

But it's still questionable...

Zoro says:

Sounds interesting. I'd be up for a fight with him. And since Luffy said no to this Sparrow character, then I agree with him.

Nami says:

No, and why should we care about some guy with a special compass? I'm the navigator of this crew and I say all we need is the Log Pose.

Usopp says:

He sounds like a pretty cool guy...but technically it's not my place to decide who can join the crew and who can't.

Sanji says:

I hear that's a popular pairing of characters...

Tell your friend that I approve!

Chopper says:

Jack Sparrow? Who's that?

Robin says:

As much as I appreciate your friend's thoughts, I must tell you that I am much stronger and powerful than that woman.

Franky says:

Maybe after a drink with him, it'd be easier to decide.

...he up for one?

Brook says:

Yohoho! I must join!

* * *

_Yeah, that'd be a pretty cool crossover. A drink between a cola-loving cyborg, a panty-loving skeleton, and a pirate who still needs a damn ship. _

_Review and check out the poll on my profile~!_

_~A dark heart dwells only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	79. Drowning In Questions

**Questions and Challenge from Kakushi Miko:**

**Dare: Zoro has to kiss Luffy on the LIPS for five seconds, and both have to enjoy it. 20,000 berries if you do it. **

**Luffy: do you know where babies come from?**

**Zoro: you are very good with swords, but are you good with another weapon?**

**Nami: I like you, but you are such a greedy bitch some times, there is more things in the world besides money, so if here is my question, if you could have all the money in the world, what would you do?**

**Sanji: my apologies if you are mad about what I said to Nami. My question is: a beautiful woman has a curse that makes her a man, and your kiss is the only thing that can make her to be a woman again, would you kiss him/her?**

**Usopp: what's the bravest thing you have ever done? And it has to be a real thing, zero lies.**

**Robin: when you become so creepy?**

**Chopper: what would you look like if you were human?**

**Franky: what's with speedos?**

**Brook: do you have a problem when dogs try to eat your bones?**

**Ace: what was the color of Sabo's hair? I mean, when I see him, he reminds me a little of Zoro, maybe they're relatives, who knows?**

**All: If you know a series called Bleach, there is a group called Espada, If you know them, who would you like to be out of all of them?**

**If you don't know Bleach, then, what do you think about Death Note?**

**If you don't know Bleach or Death Note, how would you disguise yourselves for Halloween?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Usopp says they come from two people who have something called 'sex'. He's lying because everyone knows they grow from trees. Oh and I'm gonna be a ninja.

Zoro says:

I don't need to be good with any other weapons and I don't care about Halloween. Too crazy for me.

[Pyro: Says the sexy man with green hair.]

Nami says:

We'd leave this damn island and I want that notebook right now so I can kill the person who writes this damn column!

[Ike:...why kill me? God, they are right...]

Sanji says:

...I'd kiss her...no, I can't kiss him...I'd kiss her...no, I can't kiss him...I'd kiss her...no, I can't kiss him...

This went on for three hours before he fell silent and left the room.

Usopp says:

I saved the lovely Kaya's life and I'd be a captain for Halloween.

Robin says:

I thought I was believed to be morbid, not creepy...and I'd be Ulquiorra obviously.

[Pyro: Hell yeah!]

Chopper says:

Well, I'd be a lot less furry and finally be able to dress up as Luffy for Halloween!

Franky says:

What's with all the questions? Besides the best Halloween costume always has a speedo in it!

Brook says:

I merely kill any that try, so yes I do; and I believe that L should not have died.

Ace says:

He's blonde and I've always wanted to dress up as a Marine, just to scare the hell outta Garp.

* * *

_So...many...questions..._

_~A dark heart dwells only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	80. Nakama and Zoro's Opnion on Luffy

**Questions from mittarmato:**

**Luffy: Do you like all your nakama as much or do you have a favorite?**

**What if some of them had NOT joined your crew, would it feel different?**

**What do you thing of Rob Lucci?**

**Zoro: Do you like Luffy, as a person and as a captain? **

* * *

Luffy says:

Of course!

But I do have favorites at times. Like when Zoro plays with me, or Chopper says I don't have to take medicine, or when Usopp lets me play with his things.

And they would have joined my crew anyway. I wanted Zoro, and only Zoro, to be my first mate, the same goes for Nami being my navigator, Usopp being my marksman, Sanji being my chef, Chopper being the doctor, Robin being there to be whatever she is, Franky being my shipwright, and Brooke being my musician.

And it's gonna stay like that for a long time...

Oh, and I HATE that guy!

Zoro says:

If this question relates to 'yaoi', 'ZoroxLuffy/ZoLu', or 'LuffyxZoro/LuZo', then I'm not answering it.

And you won't receive an answer because I think it does.

* * *

_Zoro denies everything~!_

_~A dark heart dwells only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	81. D Grayman and Portgas

**Questions from aurla0:**

**Ace, why haven't you been arrested for indecency in public yet? Seriously, you never wear a shirt...**

**And when you fall asleep when eating. Couldn't you suffocate from the food in your mouth and throat?**

**You aren't as sexy as you think you are Nu uh. Tyki Mikk is awesome. And lovshables. And he looks great as seme to Allen Walker's uke. **

**And if you don't know what that means, ask another yaoi fangirl. And what is Ace's reaction to the meanings?**

* * *

Ace says:

Nah, you can't arrest this.

And in response to my narcolepsy: It has happened a couple of times and nearly happened that one time in Alabasta...

HEY! I am pretty damn sexy. Also, trust me. I know those meanings and love them.

* * *

_Someone's a D. Grayman fan..._

_~A dark heart dwells only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


	82. I'M BACK!

_You guys miss me?_

**Questions from Song of Azure Moon:**

**I'll give 5000 belis to Strawhat crew if Ace gives me 2500.**

**Now the questions:**

**Luffy - Which three supernovas (other than you, Zoro and Law) would you like to join your crew? And who is your least favourite supernova?**

**Zoro - When you defeat Mihawk, will you let him live or will you kill him?**

**Nami - What do you think of Duval?**

**Sanji - What do you think of Bentham (Mr 2 Bon Kurei)? Is he any different to other okamas? Why didn't you beat the okamas in Kamabakka kingdom when they chased you?**

**Chopper - What would rumble ball do to Luffy if he ate one?**

**Robin - There is a theory going on that says Saul is alive and imprisoned in Impel Down. What do you think of this?**

**Franky - If you could decide one devil fruit to give for each member of the crew, what would they be (you can replace their existing ones and give them ones that have been eaten already)?**

**Brook - What do you think of Metal-musik?**

**Ace - Have 5000 belis if you selflessly gave the money away for the sake of your brother =D. What do you think would have happened if Luffy was born as a girl? If you could decide, what devil fruit Luffy should have eaten? What would you have done if Luffy had joined the Whitebeard crew?**

**Everyone - What would you do if Luffy was turned into girl overnight? What if Luffy passed away during some night (before finding the One Piece)?**

* * *

Luffy says:

Hmm...definitely Bonney. We could have an eating contest! And then...Drake.  
...oh! And that card guy! My least favorite would have to be that mafia guy. He's always frowning and reminds me of Zoro whenever he doesn't want to play with me and Usopp.

Zoro says:

Only one man can live with the title of the World's Greatest Swordsman.  
Mihawk _will _die by my hand. Luffy as a girl...my captain will always be my captain, no matter their gender. But I know I would have been more wary joining a woman's crew.  
As first mate, I think I would take up being...captain...this crew needs a captain but no one would lead us as well as Luffy.

Nami says:

I...I _guess_ he's alright. So long as he gives up winking. Maybe girl Luffy would be easier to handle, hopefully less annoying. If Luffy were to die overnight, I truly don't know what I'd do with myself. Maybe I'd leave, maybe I'd stay...

Sanji says:

That piece of okama crap! I'd rather not. He still gives me shivers...and unfortunately, he's no different from those other crap bastards. And to answer why I ran away: HOW CAN YOU NOT?  
I didn't care about beating them at the time. I only wanted to see my lovely Nami-chwan and Robin-chwan~!  
Not those gross okamas! That crap kid as a girl? Couldn't imagine it. Neither him dying. I mean, he's going head-to-head with the World Government. Nothing's gonna kill Luffy.

Chopper says:

Who knows? I'd rather not know. I mean, if Luffy ate one, he could die! Oh, no...Luffy didn't eat one, did he? Luffy! I'm coming!  
Chopper promptly ran from the room to go tend to his captain, who _didn't _eat a Rumble Ball, and didn't answer the other questions.

Robin says:

Hmm, this new information is very interesting. If Saul is currently in Impel Down, I do believe he could easily escape and possibly come to find me. I would question staying with the crew if Captain-san died. He seems to be what ties me to this loud yet comforting bunch.

Franky says:

Nah, I'll pass. They're already SUPAH the way they are! And if Straw Hat died on a random night, right before finding Roger's treasure, I would build a ship in his memory; maybe even make it his SUPAH grave.

Brooke says:

Yohohoho! It is delightful to play. But nothing could surpass Bink's Sake! Luffy as a girl? I would love to see her panties~! But if our captain died overnight before completing his dream, I'd be in despair.

Ace says:

Er...I don't exactly have that much yet...

Luffy as a girl? Not much would change my opinion of him-well her. I mean, if she grew up the same way, there's not much I'd be worried about that I don't worry about now. I would keep his devil fruit the same because really, I couldn't see Luffy any other way.  
Now if Luffy were to join Whitebeard's crew, I'd be seriously surprised. He always talked about finding the One Piece and becoming a pirate captain, not helping some other captain find it.  
I'd also freak out if Luffy passed away, before or after finding the One Piece. That's _my _little brother! I-I don't know what I'd do...

* * *

_Hey, better late than never. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, guys. You wouldn't believe the past months. Just so many things to deal with. I've had to bring up grades and study for once, work on projects and fill out forms for high school, then all the personal shit going on with my family. It's just so nice to be back. Thanks for sticking around everyone. I love you guys!_

_With a heart that shines darker than night,_

_-your favorite princess_


	83. LuNa Fans Rejoice!

**Challenge from w0nd3rm1k3:**

**Nami, here is a 1 Million beri challenge.**

**Kiss Luffy on the lips WITH TONGUE ACTION AND STAY LIKE THAT FOR TEN MINUTES!**

* * *

Nami looked at the scrawled message, then to Luffy, and then back to the letter. She promptly threw it into the trash and walked out of the room.

"I may hate this but not even for 100 _million_."

* * *

_I don't even think I could write out a make-out scene if I wanted to. *shrugs* Sorry~_

_With a heart that shines darker than night,_

_-your favorite princess_


	84. Rubberbands

**Challenge from LuckyKat10:**

**How far can Luffy stretch his arm?**

* * *

Tied to a pole and with his arm painfully stretched across the island and back, Luffy's hand continued to stretched across the island.

The main idea was to see how far the captain's arm would stretch but seeing as how he currently had no motivation, the crew's chef cooked up a tasty plate of elephant tuna nose.

Driven by the mouthwatering meal, Luffy's determination grew. His arm shot off and Sanji, doing this for his Nami-san, began running all around the island.

This had been going on for several hours and by the time his arm had been measured out and the meal was just in Luffy's reach, the blonde man gracefully handed the delicious dish to an awaiting Robin and crushed the rubbery teen's dream.

Answer - too damn far or 1, 246 feet

* * *

_I know this was supposed to be a question...at least I think...but I felt I had to type up this little tidbit. _

_REAL QUESTIONS/ANSWERS WILL BE COMING NEXT CHAPTER!_

_With a heart that shines darker than night,_

_-your favorite princess_


End file.
